Crazy in love
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: - Si- contestó sin pensarlo demasiado- ¿Vos?- preguntó temerosa.  - Yo no amo a nadie- dije tranquilamente.
1. The Big Jump  The Chamicals Brothers

Últimamente me he visto absorbida por el Faberry, eso, mas mi incapasidad de dormir, me llevaron a esto.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Jump<strong>

Mantuvo nuestras miradas unos segundos y rodó los ojos molesta. Sonrío ante el comentario que dejó caer Brittany durante la charla que mantenían con Santana. Me di vuelta y agarre mi libro, la campana ya estaba por tocar y realmente no se me apetecía llegar tarde. Cuando me giré para dirigirme a mi aula choque contra algo y maldije, sabía perfectamente que era lo que venia. Retrocedí hasta sentir el helado metal del casillero y la enfrente.

Nunca entendí porque me odiaba, desde que se conocían me había maltratado de todas las formas posibles y siempre sin ninguna razón factible. El año pasado con el embarazo y la perdida de su popularidad se había calamado, inclusive cuando volvió a las Cheerios. Sentí su mano apoyarse sobre mi hombro y empujarme contra el metal mas fuerte. Por lo menos ya no me tira granizados.

Nunca considere que la expresión "la clama que antecede al huracán" encajara tanto en una situación como con esta. Pero para que todo se entienda perfectamente, necesito volver al principio. Bueno, en realidad lo que logré recontar de dicho principio, todavía hay espacios en blancos en mi cabeza.

Era la fiesta del año, la Pukisila Fest, como le gustaba nombrarla a Noah, la cuestión que todo el mundo estaba invitado, inclusive el chico con el afro y su manía de poner todo en su blog. Lo que implicó que huyera de el durante las primeras horas de la fiesta, en unos de esos momentos en donde lo perdí, de alguna forma que desconozco, decidí sentarme en uno de los sillones del living.

Fue la pero decisión que hice durante toda la noche, incluso peor que entrar en la habitación donde Brittany y Santana habían optado tener sexo. Realmente había sido una situación entraña, la rubia estaba sentada en la falda de la latina, la cual estaba sentada al borde de la cama, tratando de desprenderle el corpiño.

Siempre creí que Santana seria la de la iniciativa, ahí parecía totalmente rendida ante las manos de la rubia. Me quedé perpleja, no es que no supiera que algo pasaba entre ellas, pero una cosa es tener conocimiento de lo que sucede y otra muy diferente es entrar en medio del suceso. Lo peor de todo, es que no se detuvieron a pesar de ser consiente de que yo estaba mirándolas. No, eso no fue lo peor, lo fue el hecho de que si me hubieran invitado a unirme no dudaba en hacerlo, eso era lo peor. El alcohol hace realmente mal.

Volviendo a la fiesta, había tomado demasiado, perdí la cuenta después del quinto vaso que pasó por mis manos. La cosa que desde la posición en la que estaba podía ver perfectamente a Finn y Quinn, que desagradable, hasta los nombre combinan. El muchacho había decidido que todavía la amaba y optó por irse con ella. En esos momentos la rubia lo abrazaba y le decía algo al oído haciendo que el sonriera.

Dios como amaba esa sonrisa, que para el mundo parece torpe, pero es porque no entendían que es terriblemente tierna. Era evidente que la rubia estaba tan o mas alcoholizada que yo, porque sus manos no se quedaban quietas. Y fue en ese momento que sentí unas ganas casi insoportables de llorar. No entendí bien si fue por la blancas manos jugando con el cabello en la nuca de Finn o por la sonrisa que ese gesto dibujaba en el.

En algún momento de la interacción Quinn miró en mi dirección y dejó sus ojos fijos en los míos. Sentí que la música se desvanecía del alrededor y que solamente nuestras miradas conectadas existían. El miedo me embargó e hice algo extremadamente inteligente; escapé al baño. En el momento que cerré la puerta, dejé salir el aire que había estado conteniendo y me felicité por sobrevivir para otra guerra.

No recuerdo mas nada de lo que sucedió en el lapso que entre al baño y en el que Quinn se encontraba acorralándome contra el lavabo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer mirando de esa forma a mi novio?- Siseó apoyando las manos sobre la mesada a mis costados, dejándome sin escapatoria.

-¿De que forma?- pregunté llevando una de mis manos a su mejilla, ahora que analizó la situación me doy cuenta que metí la mano dentro de la boca del león. No tomo más.

-¡Así!- exclamó molesta

Por un momento sentí que me iba apegar una cachetada, su rostros estaba transfigurado de furia. Sin embargo no movió mi mano, ni siquiera intento alejarme cuando prácticamente me abrase a ella tomándola por el cuello. En estos momentos no entiendo la línea de pensamientos porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que invertí nuestras posiciones con la rubia, ahora era yo la que la acorralaba.

-¿Así como?- susurré e inconscientemente sonreí de lado.

La rubia frente mío rodó los ojos y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, sin embargo no me empujó, siquiera ejerció fuerza alguna. No pude evitar bajar la mirada hacia sus labios, los cuales estaban siendo mordidos. He notado que ese gesto lo realiza seguido, lo cual me desespera ¡¿Tanta necesidad vas a tener de morderte el labio para distraer a los que están alrededor tullo?

-Estas borracha- dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Y?- me acerque un poco mas- vos también

A esta altura no había casi ningún espacio existente entre nosotras dos. Podía sentir el calor irradiando desde la rubia y ya me costaba pelear contra mis impulsos de besarla. ¡Dios, siquiera es que ella estaba oponiendo ninguna resistencia a mis obvios deseos! Se inclinó hacia mi y por un segundo creí que iba a pasar, sin embargo se desvío hacia mi oído.

-Esta mal- juro que sentí sus labios rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja

-¿Qué cosa?- no pude, ni quise, evitar seguirle el juego.

-Que quier hacer esto

De lo siguiente que fui consiente es que Quinn Fabray me estaba besando, lo que generó un cortocircuito en mi cabeza. En el momento que profundicé el beso, mis manos se apoderaron de su cintura y las suyas de mi nuca, eso hizo que nuestros cuerpos estén totalmente en contacto. Un gemido salio de alguna de las dos gargantas y si le sumábamos el roce de nuestros cuerpos, la temperatura del lugar estaba empezando ser insoportable.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, Quinn tenía las mejillas rojas y un brillo en la mirada que nunca había visto, no supe si temerle o sentirme totalmente deleitada. Pensé en continuar en lo que estábamos cuando la puesta del baño resonó en el silencio. Me alejé sin mucho apuro, probablemente debía haber estado cerrada la puerta.

-Rachel estas bien- escuche la voz de Tina del otro lado- con Mike escuchamos un golpe y vimos a Quinn entrar hace un rato

-Si estoy perfecta

Me arregle el pelo en el espejo posicionado atrás de la rubia y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de abrirla miré a la rubia, se estaba maquillando como de costumbre y salí sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué estas mirando freak?- siseó al borde de la ira

Me tenía totalmente acorralada contra los casilleros y la presión de su mano era un poco más fuerte de lo que me hubiera resultado cómodo. Se encontraba a una perfectamente calculada distancia, no muy lejos para no ser intimidante o escucharan lo que decíamos, pero tampoco tan cerca como para que alguien piense cualquier cosa.

-Contesta lo que te pregunto

Aparentemente estaba utilizando un tono amenazador o algo así, sin embargo no surgió efecto en mí. Sonreí de lado, mi gesto era una replica exacta al de aquella noche y por un momento me pareció ver miedo en sus ojos. Alientada por mi repentina valentía me incline hacia delante, no me sorprendí al notar que la rubia no retrocedió un centímetro. Benditos sean los orgullosos.

-Discúlpame pero no recuerdo que te molestara demasiado hace un par de días

Mi pregunta quedo colgando entre nosotras y me di la satisfacción de haber echo que retroceda medio paso entre nosotras. De golpe sentí un dolor importante en mi espalda, estaba siendo presionada nuevamente contra los casilleros y esta vez con más fuerza. Nunca considere que la rubia pudiera tener tanta fuerza, idiota de mi, es porrista en el equipo de Sue Sylvester.

Mi visión se vio reducida a un par de pupilas ente verdes y castañas. Siempre me habían fascinado sus ojos y a su vez me causaban pena, las ventanas del alma pueden decir tantas cosas, aún si se trata de la mejor actriz de la escuela. Su cuerpo estaba ahora totalmente presionado contra el mío, asumo que para generar mas intimidación.

-Nunca, escuchaste, nuca va a volver a pasar

Santana le dijo algo o la campana había sonado, realmente no se cual fue el motivo, estaba mas concentrada en contener el escalofrío que me recorría la espalda. Quinn me empujo y se alejó, no sin antes rebajarme, conectando un segundo nuestras miradas para hacer mas claro el desprecio. Sonreí

-Como digas

Mire mi reloj ¡Genial estaba llegando tarde! Tome mis cosas y corrí hacia mi próxima clase

* * *

><p>Si llegaron hasta aca muchisimas gracias :)<p>

Cualquier comentario, critica, protesta por los horrores de ortografía ( espero poder mejorarlos a mediad que avance la historia), etc, son bienvenidos ;)


	2. Crush Jennifer Pagie

He vuelto con el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Crush<strong>

Ok, esto ya se me salio de las manos. Las primeras tres veces les podes echar la culpa al alcohol, en realidad siempre que el este en el entorno, se le puede echar la culpa. Pero cuando ya empieza a pasar fuera de las fiestas quiere decir que lo perdiste. Y el último de los sucesos fue extremadamente claro.

Estábamos en New York y mañana seria uno de los días más importantes de nuestras vidas. Estaba realmente nerviosa y eso me costaba el sueño, no podía dormir ni porque quisiera. Después de contar ovejas, elefantes, patos y Gatuvelas, comprendí que no me iba a dormir nada. El cuarto de las chicas, y Kurt, estaba tranquilo, estaban todas dormidas así que decidí salir de ahí.

Los pisos del hotel eran iguales, a excepción de aquellos que tenían habitaciones preferenciales, pero en general se parecían. Las puestas de los ascensores, y escaleras, daban a lo que seria una especie de living, con sillones, mesitas, etc. Opuesto a las puertas, había un gran ventanal, que daba hacia la ciudad. Las habitaciones se encontraban a lo largo de los dos pasillos que se unían a esta sala.

Cuando llegue a dicho lugar, realmente no esperaba encontrarme con nadie, sin embargo había alguien sentado mirando hacia el ventanal. Rachel estaba perdida entre las luces de la ciudad y sus ojos brillaban al compás de los carteles de neón. De cierta forma la imagen se me hizo angelical y tuve que aclararme la garganta para alejar esa disparatada idea. La morocha me miró y con una sonrisa me invitó a sentarme junto a ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho lo hice, sabia que era una de esas situaciones dende el subconsciente me iba a ganar y de cierta forma lo iba a dejar ganar. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que inconscientemente me recosté sobre su hombro. El cansancio estaba empezando a pegarme y me estaba dejando arrastrar por el, y los dedos de mi acompañante recorriendo mi pelo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?- susurró sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia.

-Porque no te quiero dejar sola.

-No seas tonta, yo sigo sin tener sueño.

Alcé mi cabeza de la posición en la que me encontraba y la deje caer sobre el respaldo. La mire, realmente se la veía rara, no se si era los nervios de los Nacionales, mi interrupción en su momento de reflección, Finn o una suma de todos esto. Sentí la necesidad insoportable de demostrarle que había alguien que se preocupaba por ella y que haría cualquier cosa para que este bien.

Sin embargo no había formas que eso me saliera mediante palabras, nunca fui buena con ellas o con demostraciones de ningún modo. Lo que es realmente molesto cuando estoy dispuesta a dejar caer mis muros y expresar algo. ¿Entonces que podría hacer?

Cantarle algo era buena idea, es un lindo gesto, el cual se que ella amaría. Alguna vez me había comentado que le encantaba escucharme cantar, pero que era una pena que no peleara por obtener algún solo. Pero lógicamente no lo voy a hacer a las tres de la mañana cuando todos estaban durmiendo.

Podría hacerle algún dibujo, pocas personas saben respecto a mi afición a ellos y las fotografías. Rachel por supuesto es uno de esos pocos, no entiendo como, pero se que lo sabe. Sin embargo no tengo con migo ni mi cámara, ni un cuadernillos y elementos como para dibujar. Así que es otra idea desechada.

Estaba empezando a sentirme frustrada y aparentemente se notó en mi aura porque Rachel me miraba atentamente. Deje escapar el aire que venia conteniendo hacia un tiempo y enfrente esos curiosos ojos. Como si una chispa me hubiera impulsado de la nada, le tome suavemente un lado y la bese.

No era la primera vez que pasaba y realmente no tenía pensado que fuera la ultima. Tampoco es que nunca nos hubiéramos besado estando sobrias, el alcohol como impulso había quedado atrás hacia mucho tiempo. Sin embargo esta vez comprendí algo que no había considerado.

A pesar de ello, continúe besándola hasta que fue necesario separarnos. Rachel apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho y nos quedamos en silencio mirando las luces. Ella se mantuvo jugando con los dedos de una de mis manos, mientras yo la abrasaba firmemente y susurraba una canción, que no recuerdo, porque estaba al borde del sueño.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es Santana sacudiéndome y diciendo algo de levantarnos porque teníamos que ensayar. Aparentemente nos habíamos quedado dormidas ahí, podía sentir la respiración de la castaña sobre mi cuello. Aparentemente Rachel no era una persona totalmente matutina. Le di un beso en la mejilla y a pesar de sus protestas me le tomé la mano y nos dirigí a la habitación para cambiarnos.

El delineador se cayó de mi mano rompiendo el silencio casi sepulcral del baño, y porque no, de la casa. Judi había salido con su nuevo hombre, que conoció igual que en una comedia romántica, en la cola del supermercado. Cuando volvió a casa emocionada, contándome de ese perfecto hombre, no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Sin embargo de cierta forma estoy contenta, hace mucho tiempo que mi madre anda deprimida, mejor dejarla actuar como una adolescente.

Agarré nuevamente el lápiz y terminé de retocarme el maquillaje. Mi teléfono vibró, Santana quería que vaya a su casa. Después de New York nos habíamos arreglado algo, por lo menos ahora nos tolerábamos nuevamente. Siempre fui consiente que nuestra relación era rara, siendo tan parecidas, en cierto punto, era imposible no hacernos daño. Y a pesar de eso, ella era mi mejor amiga y yo la de ella, después de Britt.

Gracias a dios que no me tengo que desviar demasiado para ir a lo de Rachel. Tardé aproximadamente cinco minutos en llegar a la casa de la castaña. Sin amargo me tarde quince minutos en bajarme, la música del reductor del auto me había absorbido. Y para que mentir, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa.

Cuando toque el timbre casi le ruego a dios que no me atiendan los padres, pero no tuve tiempo. Aparentemente los santos estaban en contra porque me atendió un hombre afroamericano bastante, talvez muy, alto. El hombre me reconoció como una de las compañeras de la hija, pero en ningún momento reparó en quien era. Me ofreció que ingresara a la casa mientras esperaba que Rachel bajara, pero me negué. Nunca hay que adentrarse demasiado al territorio del enemigo.

Me senté en uno de los escalones frente a la puerta y posé mi mirada en la calle. Unos nenes pasaban corriendo, aparentemente estaban jugando a la mancha, cuando una de las nenas se calló y empezó a llorar. Los nenes se acercaron a ella, le dijeron un par de cosas que hicieron que se riera y la ayudaron a levantase para seguir jugando. Fui totalmente conciente que la melancolía y el dolor se apodero de mis ojos. Beth era la única palabra que podía hilvanar. Pero el ruido de la cerradura me dio a entender que tenía que concentrarme a lo que había venido.

Rachel se sentó junto a mí, podía sentir el costado de su cuerpo rozando el mío. No hice ningún esfuerzo en alejar el contacto, nunca iba a admitir que era algo que me gustaba. Permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos. Los niños se habían ido, se podía escuchar sus gritos a lo lejos, pero ya no se los veía. Eso causó que mi dolor disminuyera considerablemente.

-Perdón- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿A que viene eso?

-Por lo de los nacionales.

La castaña tenia la cabeza baja y se mordía el labio, realmente se sentía culpable por el arrebato en el escenario. La imagen de ella y Finn besándose invadió mi cabeza y nuevamente el choque de emociones me invadió.

-No tenes porque.

-Pero…

-Tampoco creo que no tengas la culpa- la corté- en realidad la tenemos todos, no solo ustedes- sonreí- pero el beso contribuyó bastante con nuestro hundimiento.

-Bueno, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor- comentó haciéndose la dolida.

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio y por un momento considere en irme, ya había perdido la razón por la que estaba ahí.

-¿Estas con Finn?- la pregunta salió sin darme cuenta

-Si y no- se mordió el labio inferior- ¿De que te reís?

-Que generalmente hablas sin parar, pero cuando estamos a solas es bastante difícil hablar con vos, osea, hablas como una persona normal

Si antes me había costado bastante contener la risa, ahora se me hizo imposible. Rachel se había cruzado de brazos y puso un puchero extremadamente marcado. Parecía una nena a punto de hacer un berrinche. Sostuvo la actuación durante unos pocos segundos y con una sonrisa tomó mi mano, gesto que no rechacé.

-¿Cómo es eso que estas y no estas?- pregunté jugando con sus dedos- ¿No era que lo amabas?

-Si- contestó sin pensarlo demasiado- ¿Vos?- preguntó temerosa

-Yo no amo a nadie- dije tranquilamente- he optado por no hacerlo

-Es realmente triste lo que estas diciendo

-Vele el lado bueno- dije encogiéndome de hombros- no tenes competencia para ir por tu hombre

-¿Estas segura?

Decidí no contestarle, no sentía necesidad de intervenir en su decisión y aparentemente comprendió porque no presionó. Rachel mantenía la mirada fija sobre nuestras manos conectadas, mientras dibujaba una leve sonrisa, para luego fruncir el seño, evidentemente confundida. Suspire y me solté, cuando la castaña busco de nuevo la mano, se la corrí.

-¿Qué preferís, una relación segura con alguien que amas o algo que nunca va a ir a ningún lado?- la miré a los ojos- creo que la pregunta se responde sola- deje que mis impulsos me ganaran y le acomodé un mechón que se salía de su perfecto peinado-Lo nuestro es solo una atracción ¿O me vas a decir que no es verdad? No te detengas por mi.

La castaña bajó la mirada y suspiró largamente, por un momento casi me arrepiento de lo que había dicho, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Conectamos la mirada por un buen tiempo y creí que me iba a decir que me equivocaba, eso me puso más que nerviosa. Cuando estaba por contestar mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿No lo vas a contestar?- pregunto parándose, aparentemente me había equivocado.

-Seguro que es Santana apurándome para que valla su casa- contesté imitándola.

-Entonces nos vemos.

Sonrío y se encamino a la puerta, yo me quede mirándola, cuando estaba por abrirla se volvió y me besó en la mejilla. Dejó que su mano corriera por mi brazo y se perdió detrás de la puerta.

-Adiós- susurré mirando el pedazo de madera

Háganme una reverencia por tremenda actuación.

* * *

><p>En realidad me gusta mucho más la versión de glee, pero no se porque se me dio por poner el nombre de la cantante original. Debo confesar que encontrar una canción que quede con los capitulos es muy complicado, pero lo hace entretenido... :)<p>

Gracias por leer, ya sabe, protesta, critica, sugerencias, etc, dejen un comentario ;)


	3. Until You're Over me Maroon 5

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que le guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Until you're over me<strong>_

Hoy es el antes del resto de nuestras vidas, se que estoy siendo dramático, pero que esperan viniendo de mi. Realmente es extraño ver este salón nuevamente decorado como el del año pasado y saber que es la última vez que lo voy a ver así. Porque siendo totalmente sincero, no hay forma que vuelva meterme en este lugar, ni el año que viene, ni en diez y mucho meno dentro de veinticinco años.

Mike y Tina se han pasado la noche bailando, desde el tema de apertura, hasta ahora. Brittany y Santana les estaban haciendo la competencia, pero un par de palabras de la latina al oído de la rubia y no se las puede encontrar en ningún lado. Puck esta intentando levantarse a una chica de un año inferior, la cual apuesto que va ser el remplazo de nuestra reina.

Hablando de Quinn esta noche la noté rara, como si estuviera planeando algo, ahora estoy confirmando mi teoría. La veo salir del salón, no pedo evitar rodar los ojos al ver que clava la mirada unos segundos sobre Finn y Rachel, los cuales están bailando ¿Es que nunca piensa superar a mi hermano?

La entiendo, el gigantón tiene ese algo que atrae, y mucho, si lo sabre, además tiene al capacidad de ser tan tierno que enamoraría a cualquiera. ¡Pero vamos Quinn, podrías tener quien quieras! ¿Para que vivir muriendo por un mismo pez? Realmente no entiendo. Oh, espera ¿Qué hace Rachel yendo tras su eterna competencia? Tendré que ver que pasa.

Por un momento pensé decirle a Blaine que me acompañe, pero esta bailando con Rory y con Sugar, no tiene mucho sentido que lo moleste. Buscar a Mercedes no es una buena opción, hace un buen rato que se perdió con Sam. Mejor me apuro, sino les voy a perder el paso.

No se porque razón mis pies me llevaron a el aula que usamos como lugar para los encuentros de coro. La rubia esta sentada en uno de los asientos de la primera fila, buscando algo en su cartera, me siento obligado a admitir que se ve totalmente cautivadora. En realidad es evidente que es una chica linda, pero hoy se ve perfecta, es hilarante tratar de compararla con la Quinn de hace dos años.

La rubia saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió con bastante maestría y se quedo mirando a la nada mientras pensaba. Daria lo que fuera por saber que es lo que esta pensando, aparentemente es algo que la tiene bastante concentrada, porque no se sobresalto cuando Rachel ingreso al cuarto al igual que si fuera un escenario. Solo la miró y le envío una tranquila sonrisa, algo me dice que sabía que la castaña se iba a presentar.

-Te tardaste- comentó dejando salir el humo

-¿Qué te dije del cigarrillo?- la regañó la otra

La única repuesta que consiguió fue que una perfecta ceja se alzara. Ambas se sonrieron y un silencio extraña y perturbadoramente familiar las envolvió. Rachel se encontraba parada a unos metros de la rubia, con los brazos cruzados y observando como la otra terminaba el cigarrillo. Había algo en su expresión que se me hacia extraño, no era la acostumbrada mas cara de seguridad que solía utilizar alrededor de la ex porrista, pero no podría describir que era.

-Creí que no ibas a venir- dijo la rubia después de un buen tiempo apagando la colilla y tirandolo en un tacho que se encontraba, oportunamente, cerca de ella.

-¿Y perderme la posibilidad de estar a solas con vos?- preguntó dejando su puesto y acercándose a la otra.

Voy a dejar cualquier extraño pensamiento de lado y voy a creer que ese comentario no implicaba ningún trasfondo de ningún tipo. No todo lo que se diga con ese tono y con ese leguaje corporal quiere decir que hay algo más que lo que se ve. Rachel se acomodó junto a la ex porrista, a una distancia prudente. No valla a ser que a la rubia se le salga la cadena y la ataque, si eso pasa voy a salir en su ayuda.

-No pasó tanto tiempo de la última vez- dijo divertida Quinn dejando caer la cabeza a un lado. Podría decir que es un gesto hasta tierno, podría, pero no lo voy a hacer, sería raro.

-¡Desde que volví con Finn!- Exclamó dramáticamente la castaña.

-¿Me vas a decir que lo extrañaste?

-Sabes que si lo extrañe- susurró acercándose un poco- que te extraño.

Ok ¡No puedo ignorar más! Es ahora donde todos preguntamos ¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando? Y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué no me entere? Rachel esta enfrentando a Quinn, una de sus manos descansa sobre la rodilla de la rubia y la otra sostiene el borde de la silla. Le dice algo al oído, o eso espero, porque ya es demasiado raro ver a mi mejor amiga en una situación así con cualquier persona. Sea lo que sea que le este diciendo hace que los melaconlicos ojos de la rubia brillen. Quinn solamente sonríe y se hace la difícil, es evidente que lo que esta pasando ya ha pasado varias veces y esta totalmente acostumbrada como para no desesperar.

Entonces paso algo que no esperaba, bue en realidad viendo como se iba desarrollando la escena, sabia que iba a pasar. Rachel la besó y no fue de esos besos tiernos e inocentes, sino mas bien uno cargado de añoranza y deseo. Las yemas de la castaña apenas sostenían uno de los lados de la cara de la rubia, mientras Quinn colaba un par de dedos por su cintura. De golpe el beso pasó de ser desesperado a lento, reconciliador y hasta talvez cargado de sentimientos. La castaña apoyó la cabeza contra el cuello de la rubia y suspiró largamente.

Estuvieron así valla uno a saber cuanto tiempo, la imagen era totalmente sacada de un libro de ficción o de una mala película de terror ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo? ¿Primer año? No, no, tiene que haber sido tiempo después. ¡Oh! Reachel Barbra Berry, me devés una muuuy larga explicación. Ahora están sentadas una al lado de la otra, pero esta vez agarran las manos.

-Pensaste mi propuesta?- rompió el silencio la castaña

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- contestó inmutable la rubia- y mas segura ahora

-¿Esto es porque vine con Finn?- la expresión de la diva es entre molesta e incrédula- ¡Sabés que rompimos hace tres meses, vinimos como amigos!

-Mírame a los ojos y decidme que no sentís nada por el.

Rachel se puso totalmente seria y le tomó las dos manos enfrentándola. La miró a los ojos, abrió la boca y bajó la cabeza. No podía negar eso, la diva no era una persona que pudiera negar sus emociones, todos lo sabíamos, y a Quinn no se le pasaba de ser percibido. Cuando creí que la rubia se iba a ir, la castaña le agarró más firmemente de las manos.

-No puedo decir que no siento absolutamente nada por el- ahora la miró sin un ápice de duda- pero te puedo asegurar que no me interesa tanto como vos- subió mas blancas manos y le dio un beso a cada nudillo- Quinn admití que ya no es una simple atracción- dejó las manos y le acaricio el rostro- Por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que podemos funcionar.

¡Oh my god! ¡oh my god! ¡oh my god! Esto esta mejor que la serie que me puse a ver durante el findesemana. ¡Rachel esta hablando totalmente en serio! Sus ojos de cachorros brillan expectantes y su expresión permanece seria y segura. Tengo que admitir que de cierta forma la pareja se ve tierna. Aunque me duela, mi hermano no tiene chances al lado de esto.

De golpe el momento fue arruinado por una tremenda carcajada, miré sorprendido como Rachel se alejaba dolida de una rubia que no paraba de reír. Frente nuestro se alzaba la vieja Quinn, más clara y fuerte que nunca. Los ojos que hacia un momento me parecieron brillar simplemente se veían opacos, sin rastro de emoción alguna. Era realmente aterrador ver la capacidad de la rubia de pasar de un estado a otro.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua- exclamó sonriendo.

-¿Quinn que te pasa?- la castaña retrocedió otro paso- esta no sos vos- cerró los ojos al escuchar a la rubia reírse nuevamente.

-¿Qué no ves que fue todo un juego? ¿Que no tiene importancia? ¿Que fue solo para pasar el momento?- el desprecio en las palabras era totalmente palpable, y a estas alturas Rachel estaba al borde del llanto- ¡Dejáme en paz! ¡Entendé que no siento nada por vos!

Y como si esas palabras fueran un hechizo, Rachel se quedo perpleja mirándola unos segundos y luego salió corriendo del aula. La rubia permaneció inmutable, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera aplastado a la diva otra vez en su vida. De golpe abrió la cartera y buscó algo desesperadamente, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Las manos le temblaron por unos segundos y por un momento creí ver que su pacifica expresión se desfiguraba. Entendí que esa era mi señal.

-¿Qué carajo acabas de hacer?- le cuestione entrando al aula.

-Oh, el viento trajo un pequeño ratoncito- comentó irónicamente.

-¿Qué necesidad tenías de ser tan cruel?

Me miró durante unos segundos y los ojos verdes me parecieron dos barreras imposibles de penetrar. Tomó otra calada del cigarrillo y dejó que el humo flotara entre nosotros como el recuerdo de lo que había acabado de pasar. Su total indiferencia ante el hecho que acababa de ocurrir me sacó de quicio.

-No se para que me molesto- exclamé enojado- por un tiempo creí que habías cambiado, que la vieja Quinn que jugaba con todos y todas había quedado en el pasado- estaba realmente furioso- ¡Pero veo que me equivoque!¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer?- vi como su perfecto rostro se endurecía gracias a la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su mandíbula- ¡Destruiste uno de los mejores y mas buenos corazones que vas a tener el placer que pase por tu vida!- alzó la mirada totalmente orgullosa- ¡Todo porque seguís siendo esa maldita resentida, insensible, manipuladora, egoísta niña bonita de siempre!

-¡¿Y que mierda queres que haga?- gritó sorprendiéndome- ¡¿Que acepte su propuesta?- al final de esta pregunta se le quebró la voz- ¡Ya se que ese corazón es el mas perfecto que va a pasar mi vida! Pero también se que ella esta destinada a hacer cosas grandes, a ser una gran estrella- podía sentir la desesperación en sus palabras- ¡No puedo aceptar esa propuesta! nunca voy a ser digna de su grandeza- alzó la mano en el momento que estuve por cortarla- en quince días parte para New York, es ahora donde tiene que estar mas concentrada en sus sueños- ahora su voz era casi un murmullo- no me puedo permitir influir en ellos.

Ok, no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba pasando. Sostuve su mirada y comprendí todo, desearía no haberlo echo, cada vez que lo recuerdo me duele el pecho. Los ojos verdes estaban cristalinos y por un momento sentí el dolor que irradiaban. Tengo que admitir que si no hubiera sido por su explosión habría creído la actuación sin ningún problema. Suspire pesadamente, ahora me tocaba ir a consolar a mi amiga. Me dirigí hacia la puerta sin decirle nada, conocía a Quinn lo suficiente como para saber que en estos momentos no tenia que seguir presionándola.

-Kurt- me llamó cuando estaba en la puerta- un corazón que duele, es un corazón que trabaja.

Miré como tomaba seguía fumando el cigarrillo sin sacar la mirada de la pizarra frente a ella, era ahora donde me tenía que ir. Por un momento pensé en cuestionar su afirmación ¿Realmente valía la pena dejar pasar una posibilidad de ser feliz, por algo así? Es verdad que son los sueños de la castaña, pero estoy perfectamente seguro que podrían hacer funcionar todo. Suspiré, espero que estés en lo correcto, porque esto les va a doler y mucho.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por haber leido... Ya saben todods los comentarios son bienvenidos ;)<p>

Como comentario a parte les digo que lo ultimo que le dice Quinn a Kurt es una frace del tema


	4. Adios No Te Va Gustar

Ok aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que les guste.

La ultima vez que subí el capitulo me olvide de poner el nombre de la canción que Quinn izo referencia al final (échenle la culpas a las vacaciones y a la obligación de recurrir a un ciber)… La canción es Bright Lights de Placebo.

Bue sin muchas más vueltas, el cap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adiós<strong>_

Supo que no iba a ser un día normal ni bien entró al ensayo. Al fin había logrado conseguir el papel principal de una obra, la cual todos los críticos estaban esperando. Se podría decir que su carrera dependía de esta actuación. Sin embargo, no estaba nerviosa como debería, todo estaba casi perfectos, solo faltaban algunos detalles, pero mas allá de eso estaba todo bien.

Por eso cuando durante el ensayo hubo una gran descoordinación en uno de las coreografías, que tuvo como consecuencia una fractura, la sorprendió, se puede decir que casi la hizo que entrara en un ataque de pánico. Toda esta catástrofe, como lo había denominado, la obligo a volver bastante temprano a su departamento. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de quedarse a ensayar ella sola, pero con lo raro que había empezado el día, tal vez se le caía un reflector encima o algo así.

Se tornó totalmente bizarro cuando prácticamente le tiraron la puerta principal en medio de su tan extrañada tarde de películas. Pensó en no atender, pero pocas personar, sabían donde era su nuevo hogar. Al abrir lo único que fue capaz de reconocer fue un perfume de hombre que le fascinaba. Como pudieron se dirigieron al sillón donde había pensado pasar su tarde, parecía que el muchacho no pensaba soltarla por un buen tiempo.

-Kurt- dijo tratando de alejarlo para poder hablar- ¿Qué pasó?

Como respuesta tuvo aún más llanto. Tenía cierta idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero con su amigo así, lo mejor era esperar que los ánimos se tranquilizaran. Cuando el morocho se relajó, y su llanto disminuyó a hipidos, decidió que lo mejor era preparar un té. Con las tazas servidas y la televisión en mute se sentó junto a el, esperando que contestara.

-Mark me cortó- susurró casi inaudiblemente

Esta vez no lloró, simplemente se quedó mirando la película que corría delante de ellos. Rachel sabía que la crisis había pasado, que esa desesperación simplemente había sido una catarsis. Después de todo el muchacho estaba bajo una presión bastante similar a la de ella y Kurt era mucho más nervioso. Aunque si era sincera, la causa de ese llanto no era esa ruptura, la verdadera causa era Blaine.

Cuando Kurt partió a New York él decidió buscar sus sueños en Los Angeles. Su amigo no estuvo en contra, ni ella lo estaba, lo entendían perfectamente, por ende no tuvieron resistencia. Por un tiempo trataron de mantener la relación a larga distancia, pero desgraciadamente no funcionó. Al final ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en terminar y Kurt fue el que más insistió en ello. Lo que no quería decir que no siguiera queriendo al morocho. A ella le costaba entender porque no lo podía superar. En el fondo sabia el nunca lo iba a hacer

-Ya se que podemos hacer para que tus ánimos se alcen- el chico la miró curioso- vamos a Arthemisa.

Ambos sonrieron.

0-0-0

No pudo contener la picara sonrisa al entrar al bar, ese lugar le guardaba varias historias, tanto a ella como a su acompañante. La primera vez que había entrado se había sentido rara, no por ser un bar gay, seria hipócrita de su parte sentirse incomoda con eso, simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a tanta naturalidad. Era el primer semestre de su primer año y unos amigos de la universidad habían insistido en ir. Nunca supuso que terminarían en un lugar así.

Pidieron lo que querían tomar en la barra y se dirigieron a el otro lado del lugar, donde se encontraba unos sillones y unas mesas ratonas. Llevaban un buen tiempo hablando y aparentemente el ánimo de Kurt estaba casi totalmente recuperado. O eso creía, por lo menos ya estaba echando una mirada a los hombres del lugar, eso era buena señal. Ella también estaba dejando que sus ojos recorrieran la gran multitud de gente. Consideró invitar a su amigo a la pista pero un leve toque en el hombro la detuvo.

-¿Te podría invitar un trago?

La rasposa voz que lanzó esa pregunta causó que le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Sus neuronas le estaban gritando que ese registro era conocido, pero no podía conectar la voz y con alguna identidad. Miró a Kurt, el tenía la mirada fija en la persona que le había echo la proposición. Ahora le aterraba enfrentar a dicha persona, pero sabía que era descortés ignorarla. Al girarse se encontró con un par de intensos ojos verdes, contuvo con toda su fuerza la mandíbula que peleaba por caerse y sus ojos viajaron a su amigo nuevamente. La expresión del chico iba suavizando y una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

-Berry sabes que es de mala educación no darle una respuesta- le dijo una mujer a su otro lado- y más si esta así de buena.

-Rach!- exclamó una tercera antes de envolverla en un gran abrazo.

-Britt, Santana- saludó Kurt sonriendo- creí que no se iban a presentar hoy

-Como si eso fuera posible nena- contestó con el mismo tono la latina- pasa que se nos hizo la difícil- dijo cabeceando hacia la mujer de la invitación. Luego de darles un beso como saludo tomó asientos en uno de los lados de Rachel, seguida por Brittany.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo de la ultima vez que nos vimos- comentó el chico enfrentando a los ojos verdes- ¿No es así Quinn?

-Así es- contestó tranquilamente sentándose junto a Kurt.

0-0-0

Brittany y Santana se habían retirado hacia un buen rato, probablemente estarían bailando o intentando sacarse la ropa en algún rincón oscuro. Solamente quedaban ella, Kurt y Quinn en la esquina. Los otros dos charlaban, bueno, trataban, este no es el mejor lugar para ponerse al día, con la música tan fuerte prácticamente tenes que gritar al oído del destinatario. Pero ellos parecían estar bien, en cambio Rachel permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos

Su cabeza maquinaba millones de razones por las cales le estaba pasando esto a ella. Los dioses la odiaban, en su otra vida había echo algo malo, o simplemente la rubia había planeado todo esto, después de todo no era la mujer mas inocente existente en el mundo. Si bien era consiente de eso, riendo con algo que le había dicho su supuesto mejor amigo, se veía insoportablemente angelical.

Si le pedían que explicara como se sentía, no sabría que decir, todo era un caos. Volver a ver los ojos verdes le habían recordado la razón por la cual nunca habían vuelto a hablar. Ella sabía que Kurt todavía le mandaba algún que otro correo, sin embargo nunca insistió en comentarle nada de la rubia y tampoco era que ella insistiera mucho para saber.

Y así fue que con el tiempo logró superar la última vez que se vieron. Si era sincera, tenía que admitir que le dolió por mucho tiempo, realmente hubieran tenido la oportunidad de algo grande, por lo menos de su lado. Pero la rubia no había querido, pensándolo bien, y aunque suene insensible, había sido lo mejor. Gracias a eso tenía una gran oportunidad de su estrellato habiéndose graduado solo hacia un año. Pero ahora mirando a la rubia frente a ella tan despreocupada, sentía ese dolor volver. Y de cierta forma, eso la enfurecía.

Quinn había cambiado, y mucho. No solo físicamente sino desde la forma de vestirse, hasta los gestos en el habla. Se la veía relajada, contenta, real. Eso generaba que la melancolía la hundiera, realmente se veía hermosa. Y por mas que una gran parte de ella se sintiera traicionada y dolida, había otra que se veía encandilada por la rubia.

De golpe Kurt se levantó e inmediatamente le clavó la mirada. El muchacho se la sostuvo por unos segundos, pero como si el ruego que expresaban sus ojos hubieran resbalado de el, se fue. Lo siguió con los ojos clavados en su nuca, talvez si se la atravesaba volvería y la ayudaría a sobrellevar esa situación ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo la deja sola en algo así?

¡Genial! Ahora estaban ellas dos en la mesa. Quinn la miró sonriéndole encantadoramente y se levanto, para luego sentarse junto a ella. El sillón era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran tres personas y la rubia estaba a una distancia normal, pero para ella era como tenerla sentada en la falda. Podía sentir la presencia de su cuerpo de forma bastante molesta.

-Contame de tu vida- preguntó la rubia.

Por un momento consideró ignorarla, después de todo tenía el derecho, pero le pareció una actitud demasiado inmadura y descortés. Tampoco es que fuese a admitir que había extrañado la estupidamente sexy voz de la rubia dirigirse a ella.

-En realidad no hay mucho para contar- le contestó acercándose un poco mas- hoy se nos quebró una de las bailarinas mas importantes de la obra

-Eso es una pena- le sonrío- Asumo que conseguiste algo importante

-Así es el protagónico femenino, en una obra por la que se tiene muchas expectativas.

La sonrisa de Quinn pasó de ser una mueca para disipar la tensión del ambiente, a una inmensa y sincera. Los verdes ojos brillaron, en una forma que Rachel había creído olvidada y por alguna razón recordó al día que la rubia le rompió el corazón. Sintió como su propia sonrisa caía por una milésima de segundo ante el recurrente recuerdo.

-¿Y a vos que te ha traído la gran manzana?

-Conseguí un papel secundario- rodó los ojos- en realidad estoy haciendo una suplencia, pero es algo.

El silencio las rodeo y de cierta forma se sintió como cuando eran adolescentes. Eso la aterró, ella estaba dolida, la mujer junto a ella la había echo sufrir terriblemente. No había forma que recobraran la conexión que tenían al principio así de fácil ¡No era posible!

-¿Queres bailar?- le ofreció la rubia extendiéndole una mano.

¿Quería bailar? Que buena pregunta, su lado racional le decía que no, que era una locura, su educación le decía que no podía declinar la invitación de una vieja conocida y lado instintivo la empujaba a aceptar. Eso era dos contra uno, así que para su desgracia tuvo que aceptar la propuesta.

0-0-0

Nuevamente tenía ese maldito debate que la había torturado toda noche y ya estaba cansada de ello. Su lado racional le decía que tenia que cortar todo ahora antes que cometiera otro error y sus instintos le decían que mandara todo a la mierda. Y como parecía que la carne era la ganadora de la velada opto por ignorar a su cerebro.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando una de las manos de la rubia recorrió la parte interna de una de sus piernas. Quinn la tenía totalmente acorralada contra uno de las paredes del ascensor mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Dio un largo suspiro cuando los besos comenzaron a bajar por su mandíbula, pasado por su cuello y deteniéndose en la piel de la clavícula que estaba a la vista.

El timbre del ascensor les anunció que estaban en el piso de su departamento. La rubia se retiro de encima suyo con un gruñido, lo que le hizo sonreír. Durante el camino a su puerta buscó las llaves, las cuales encontró sin mucho esfuerzo. Estaba totalmente sobria, no tenía porque tener problemas para encontrarla.

Entonces la cordura volvió, tendrías que estar enojada con ella, no tendrías que haberle hablado, no tendrías que haber aceptado el baile, no tendrías que haber permitido que te besara, ni que te terminaran en un taxi dirigiéndose al departamento mas cercano, no tendrías que haberte dejado seducir por Quinn. Porque fue todo artimaña de la rubia, no iba a admitir que ni bien tocaron la pista de baile había comenzado la competencia para ver cual de las dos resistía más a las provocaciones de la otra. Y mucho menos que vos empezaste todo.

Coloco la llave en la cerradura y su cerebro le gritó que esta era su ultima oportunidad para terminar con el orgullo en alto. Tenía que demostrarle a la ex porrista que iba a seer tan fácil llevársela a la cama. Un par de pálidas manos se apoyaron a los lados de ella, mas o menos a la altura del cuello, e inmediatamente sintió los subes labios de su acompañante sobre su nuca. Como pudo abrió la puerta, arrastrando con ella un par de lujuriosos ojos verdes.

Es verdad, tendría que estar enojada con la ex porrista, pero ahora tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, se enojaría después. Nuevamente sus instintos le habían ganado, como siempre lo hacían cuando se trataba de ella.

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado y que no ls halla decepcionados. Ya saben cualquier cosa comenten ;)<p> 


	5. Ocaso Adicta

Despues de un buen tiempo (no intencional) les traigo el siguiente capirtulo.

Mi unico pretexto es el maldito Internet -.-

Pero más alla de eso, espero que disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ocaso.<strong>_

El musical de Rachel fue un éxito, los críticos habían quedado maravillados, incluso aquellos que son conocidos por tener los más duros comentarios. No pude evitar sentirme orgullosa y contenta, al fin había alcanzado su sueño. Cerré el diario y trate de contener la sonrisa que peleaba por salir, no lo logré.

Sin darme cuenta alcé la mirada y me crucé con un par de ojos marrones. Por un momento sentí como una piedra se instalaba en mi pecho, haciendo que mi magnifica sonrisa desapareciera.

-¿Lo leíste?- rompió el silencio

-Si- fue lo único que pude decir

-¿La quieres ir a ver?- pregunto.

-No se

-Yo si- me sonrío calidamente- así que vamos a ir a verla.

Y como era de costumbre; terminó la taza de un sorbo, se levantó, la dejó en el lavabo y me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la cocina. Tomé todo el aire que me fue posible contener y lo deje escapar lentamente, el sonido resonó por toda la habitación. Terminé mi propio café y me fui a cambiar para salir hacia el teatro.

El echo de saber que mi suplencia se estaba por terminar, hacia más difícil que me subiera en el escenario. Lo peor de todo que a pesar de haber echo un buen trabajo, seguía sin tener propuestas. Era contradictorio como la edad complicaba todo, que si eras muy vieja, que no tenias experiencias, bla bla. Abrí la puerta y achique los hombros, tendría que optar por hacer los casting.

0-0-0

Cuando sentí las frías manos sobre mi cuerpo procuré apretar más las piernas contra mi pecho. Sin embargo ellas seguían insistentes, queriendo sacarme la frazada que me cubría y tratando de escurrirse por mi cuerpo. Estaba comenzando a sentirme molesta, estoy segura que de haber tenido algo en mis manos se lo hubiera lanzado, a pesar de las terribles consecuencias.

-Vamos Quinn es sábado a la noche- su manos se movieron mas rápido, haciéndome cosquillas

-No tengo ganas- protesté tratando resistirme- anoche salimos- ahora se había detenido y me acariciaba la espalda tranquilamente- no hay necesidad de hacerlo hoy.

-Dale- la tercera voz habló- Kurt quiere que vallas

-Santana pueden ir sin mi- dije dándome vuelta- no me gusta salir cuando hace frío

-No seas como mi abuela, recién termino el verano- dijo cortante- sus exactas palabras fueron " No aparezcan si no me traen a la rubia estamos celebrando el nacimiento una estrella"

Suspiré, sentándome en la cama, no tenía forma de resistirme. Observé a Britanny situada junto a mi, ella me sonrío y salio disparada hacia mi ropero. Si no fuera tan buena bailando, probablemente podría ser una muy buen asesora de imagen. Mir+e a Santana, permanecía ampollada contra la puerta del cuarto y con los brazos cruzados.

Vi atentamente como pasaba atuendo tras atuendo frente mío, mis ojos viajaron a la ventana ¿Por qué me querían torturar así? Reconsideré la posibilidad de presentarle unos de mis compañeros a Kurt. Britt tomó uno de los tantos cambios dispersos en mi cama y me los lanzó en la cara. Totalmente desganada me dirigí al baño, debo admitir que me tarde lo más que pude en cambiarme, tanto así, que Santana opto por casi tirarme la puerta a patadas.

Cuando bajamos el último escalón del edificio sentí como la brisa otoñal golpeaba contra mi cara. Daria lo que fuera por poder quedarme en casa leyendo algún libro, mirando una buena película o simplemente durmiendo. El echo que Santana allá venido sin auto y no halla insistido en tomar el mío, me dijo que la fiesta iba a ser tan colosal que no iba a quedar nadie en pie en la noche. Sentí la anticipación recorrerme las venas, era irónico como pase de una total apatía a la ocasión a una terrible excitación.

¿Y yo había considerado quedarme en mi casa teniendo la posibilidad de venir a algo así? Evidentemente era una fiesta privada, la lista en la entrada lo había dicho, pero había tanta gente que se podía confundir totalmente con cualquier otro tipo de fiesta. Realmente no me sorprendió que hagan algo así para celebrar un éxito rotundo, pero no esperaba algo tan grande. Santana nos dirigió todo el camino abriendo paso ente los cuerpos, por la sonrisa que estaba dibuja en su cara, debe haber metido muchos mas codazos de los necesarios.

Llegamos al lugar donde se suponía que nos habían designado y ni bien no sentamos Kurt y su acompañante hicieron acto de presencia. Por un momento me pareció realmente triste que el chico tuviera pelo enrulado, siempre me había parecido curiosa esa característica de las personas de interesarse en personas parecidas a sus grandes amores. Lo Salude con un gran abraso y me senté en uno de los grande sillones.

Era consiente que estábamos sentados en una zona VIP, después de todo éramos amigos de uno de los homenajeados. Kurt y Bitt hablaban animadísimos del musical del muchacho, para ser más especifico, de la coreografías. Precisamente esa fue nuestra salida de anoche, hacia mucho que queríamos ir a verlo, tenía una muy buena critica, aparte de que era uno de nuestros amigos.

Kurt levantó la mirada al igual que un perro cuando escucha un sonido y sonrío sinceramente. En un pestañeo salio corriendo hacia la puerta del salón y se abalanzo sobre alguien. Por un momento creí que Blaine abia vuelto por estos pago, pero realicé que era algo imposible, rulitos, todavía estas a salvo. Sin embargo no comprendí que estaba haciendo hasta que se encontraba a un par de metros de nosotros.

Inmediatamente Britt se levantó y prácticamente se tiro encima de Rachel, la castaña acompañó el gesto con una sonrisa. Después de saludar a todos los presentes la cantante se sentó junto a mí. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y por unos segundos mis manos dolieron en desesperación. Me giré, le di mi mejor sonrisa y la abrase.

-Felicidades- le susurré al oído

-Gracias- contestó ella imitando mi gesto.

0-0-0

Por un momento creí haber retrocedido en el tiempo y no sabia que pensar al respecto. Nuevamente nos habíamos quedado solas, pero esta vez, no había incomodidad, nerviosismo o miedo. Rachel me contaba animada la última anécdota del detrás de escena de su espectáculo y no pude evitar sonreír ante la casi incontrolable emoción que brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿Qué se siente ver que tus sueños se hicieron realidad?- pregunté cuando termino de explicarme el suceso.

-Todavía no gane el Tony, pero lo voy a ignorar- me corrigió sonriendo- se siente-frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos- no se te explicar, como si fuere otra realidad, es tan, tan, wow- me reí ante su falta de elocuencia- pero vasta de mi- dibujó una media sonrisa- ¿El papel te ha traído suerte?

-Realmente no

-Que malo, pero no te rindas- dijo tomándome de la mano.

-¿Cuántas veces me he rendido ante algo que realmente quiero?- si lo se, es hipócrita de mi parte hacer esta pregunta, pero no hay forma que ella lo sepa y nunca fui una persona totalmente honesta.

-Ninguna según recuerde- contestó con una sonrisa que se me hizo deslumbrante- creo que te buscan- comentó señalando hacia algún lado de la multitud.

Me costó cinco segundos salir de mi ensimismamiento, había susurrado las palabras casi encima mío y podía sentir si perfume drogarme totalmente. Cuando logré correr los ojos hacia la multitud vi que Britany me llamaba emocionada. Me giré hacia la castaña y le pregunté si quería venir con migo, ella contesto que esperaría por mi. Por un segundo sentí que su comentario decía más que lo que las palabras significaban. Sin embargo y a mi pesar tenia que ir a ver que quería la rubia. Desganadamente la deje en la zona VIP.

Para variar la rubia quería para hacer alguna descabellada idea, de esas en las que Santana no se uniría ni porque la dejaran si sexo durante meses. Después de rogarme y notar que no caería ante la, realmente demasiado, alocada idea, se resignó y me acompañó hacia donde me esperaban.

Al llegar a los sillones solamente encontramos a Santana, no había rastro de Rachel por ningún lado. Lo que tal vez me dolió algo, ella había dicho que me iba esperar y ahora no estaba ahí. Cuando le pregunté a la latina donde estaba, ella solo señaló hacia un lado y dijo que no le diera importancia. Abrí los ojos ante la imagen de Rachel besando con demasiada energía a un total extraño. Corrí la mirada rápidamente.

Realmente no puede evitar que el pequeño dolor aumentara, solo un poquito, pero tenía que ser realista, no era quien para reclamarle algo. Después de todo seguíamos sin ser más que "casi amigas". Mis palabras sonaron extremadamente amargas y desee poder volver el tiempo atrás. Pero pensándolo mejor, a excepción de esos momentos en los que la había torturado por lo de Finn, no cambiaria nada.

Volví a mirar a las dos, observe como la castaña se para en puntas de pies y le decía algo al oído haciendo que el chico sonriera. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en el lugar que los dos habían estado ocupando. No fui consiente de cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Brittany me agarró de la mano y la presionó levemente. Le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude, lo que causo que ella me abrazara.

-Lo siento- susurró sinceramente.

-Yo no

Y en esos momentos realmente no lo sentía, solo era un poco de orgullo herido ¿Sino porque me iba a molestar? Por eso no me gustaba salir los días de frío, uno necesita más del calor.

* * *

><p>Yyyyyyy sinceramente, creo que no es el mejor capitulo, es mas, lo escribi por impulso, no lo tenia en mi historia. Asi que realmente no me gusta u.u<p>

Muchisimas gracias por leer, ya saben, cualquier cosa, comenten ;)


	6. De Una Pasión  De Bueyes

Aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De una pasión<strong>_

Estar ebrio o no estar ebrio, esa es la cuestión. No pude evitar reírme idiotamente ante mi magistral ocurrencia. Como pude busque la llave en mi bolsillo, y por un momento me pareció que la cerradura bailaba un tap impidiéndome meterla. Cuando me estaba por dar por vencido y quedarme a dormir en el pasillo hasta que mi compañera saliera a trabajar o hacer un mandado, la puerta se abrió.

Frente mío encontraba una chica de poca altura, con suerte me llegaba un poco mas bajo del hombro Creí que la mezcla de alcohol que había echo mas temprano en la noche todavía tenia efecto en mi cuerpo ¡Entiéndanme! No todos los días un Hobbit te abre la puerta de tu casa después de una larga noche de celebración.

Y que noche… Habíamos anoche estrenamos la obra y había sido un éxito, dos turnos con sala llena solo el primer día. Cuando terminamos, los productores tuvieron la brillante idea de salir a celebrar, algo que estuvimos de acuerdo. Los más profesionales, como les gustaba llamarse, se retiraron temprano, pero junto con un par mas seguimos hasta entrada la noche, calculé que debería ser como las seis de la mañana

Sinceramente no podía recordar todo los sucesos, pero si lo mas importante. Por ejemplo; sabía que tenía el número de una chica hermosa en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Realmente estaba contento, al fin mi vida estaba tomando camino, todavía había ciertas cosas que tenia que arreglar, pero eso no quitaba mi estado de animo.

-¿Hola?

La voz de la chica me saco de mi semialcoholico trance. Intenté posicionar su rostro con alguna identidad conocida, pero no tuve éxito. No pertenecía a las amigas de Quinn y mucho menos a las mías, aunque pensándolo bien, hoy en día son básicamente las mismas. Entonces una epifania golpeo mis grandiosos ojos marrones. Oh, no, Lucy Quinn Fabray ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

Coloqué la mejor sonrisa que pude manejar en esa situación, la saludé con un "buenos días" y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Necesitaba, agua, café, te o lo que viniera, tenía que aclarar y terminar de sacarme lo poco de la borrachera que me quedaba. La chica que por ahora permanecía en la puerta, miró hacia afuera y luego la dirigió hacia mi.

Le sonreí demostrando seguridad y familiaridad para que se animara a acercarse, o eso traté, por alguna razón sentí que sus ojos me doblegarían. La chica comprendió el gesto y con una sonrisa tímida se sentó en la mesa frente mío. Nos envolvió un silencio que no supe como clasificarlo, su presencia generaba confianza, pero la situación era demasiado extraña como para confiar en ella.

La observé más detenidamente, no era una chica muy alta, ál menos tenáa buen cuerpo, sin embargo lo más curioso era que emanaba una fuerza y seguridad que era capaz de estamparte contra la pared. Y a pesar de estar poseyendo una tímida sonrisa, sus ojos directamente sobre los míos definitivamente se veían intimidantes. A diferencia de los de Quinn, que a pesar de poseer un color intrigante permanecían siempre apagados, los de ellas poseían un brillo, que si observaba mucho se veían melancólico. Se notaba a simple viste que era un alma triste, que tal vez durante su infancia algo había quedado perdido y por un momento sentí la necesidad de hacerle mucho daño a la o las personas que generaron eso.

Cuando me serví la taza de café y lo prepare, supuse que era momento de entablar conversación, no era necesario hacer más raro el ambiente. Consideré en sentarme en la mesa con ella, pero por alguna razón se veía tan perfecta que en mi mente se metió la idea de que seria de mal gusto hacerlo. Por eso me apoyé contra el borde de la mesada y procedí a expresar lo que venia preguntándome desde que la vi.

-¿Vos sos?- La pregunta salio sin malicia, como si la realidad se me hubiera resbalado.

- Una amiga de Quinn- contestó tranquilamente, llevando un mechón detrás de su oreja- nos encontramos con unos amigos y como tomé demasiado para manejar ella me ofreció quedarme a dormir acá.

Era una excusa validad, extraídamente creíble, el tono de su voz y su gesticulación fue perfecto, demasiado perfecto, evidentemente la mujer frente a mi era actriz o una excelente mentirosa. Pero desgraciadamente no le podía creer, la chica no poseía algún efecto de resaca y el hecho que ahora este divisando un cupón en la zona de la clavícula no le daba credibilidad.

-¿Y de donde se conocen?

-De la secundaria- contestó- fuimos compañeras de coro

Quinn me ha contado varias historias y conozco a un par de miembros de New Directios- tomé otro sorbo de café- aquí entre nos- bajé la voz como si iba a decir un secreto- Finn no me agrada nada, lo he visto un par de veces y… Parece demasiado denso

Mi comentario causó que la chica riera sinceramente y por alguna extraña razón me quede alucinado observándola. No cabía duda que era una persona capas de jugar con las emociones de un ambiente con solo sus gesticulaciones. Frente mío se alzaba alguien que tenia todas las capacidades de un líder.

- Puede ser- comentó después de que su risa cayera- pero es un buen chico después de todo.

Analizándola aun más detenidamente, la castaña no se acercaba ni por joda a las chicas con las que Quinn solía salir. Sin duda no era la mas linda de todas, definitivamente no era la mas sexy y tal vez tampoco era la que mas presencia desprendía, pero generaba cierto magnetismo que se me hacia imposible de soportar. Me había equivocado, no estaba frente a un simple líder, ella era más que ello, se podía decir que era una futura estrella. Y de las grandes, de aquellas que se siguen siendo renombradas en sus respectivos ambientes durante décadas.

Entonces encajé todas las piezas, mejor dicho, terminé de entender lo que ya sabia y aparentemente el café estaba haciendo efecto. Hacia un par de meses, no recordaba si habían sido cinco o seis, había sentido un perfume de mujer que no era de la rubia sobre su cuerpo, creí que lo había imaginado. Tiempo después me pareció ver un par de rasguñotes en uno de sus hombros., pero supuse que el Crockshank la había atacado de nuevo. Sin contar el hecho de que últimamente salía mas seguido que antes. Fruncí el ceño y dejé que míos ojos viajaran en las luces de unas calles más allá que en la que me encontraba.

No es que no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando la vi queriendo escabullirse a primeras horas de la mañana, solo que ahora caía en la cuenta de cual tendría que ser mi reacción. ¡Tenía que estar enojado! ¡Furioso con la mujer frente mío, y por supuesto con la que imagino que estaba en la cama! ¡No tendría que haberla invitado a quedarse! ¡Y mucho menos admirarla! ¡Tendría que estar echándola mientras le gritaba una cantidad de sinsentidos! ¡Dios! ¡Quería estar enojado!

Me percaté que mis ojos habían gravitado nuevamente sobre ella ¡Maldición! Alguien se aclaro la garganta, asiéndome sacar los ojos de la intensa mirada de la castaña. Quinn estaba apoyada contra le marco de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa. La conocía casi tanto como a mi mismo, algo me decía que no estaba arrepentida y nunca lo iba a estar. Al saberlo me sentí algo así como dolido y sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para realmente reaccionar de alguna manera.

Si bien con el ruido había llamado la atención a los dos, la suya se posaba sobre la castaña. Le sonrío calidamente y al pasar junto a ella le acaricio el brazo no tan disimuladamente como hubiera gustado. No se en que momento lo hizo pero la castaña tenia los ojos clavados en la ventana y no se movió un centímetro con el gesto, evidentemente ignorándolo. A pesar de todo la rubia se acerco a mí y se colgó de mi cuello para saludarme.

-Buenos días- dijo con la voz mas ronca de lo normal- ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?- termino dándome un beso en los labios.

Instintivamente busqué la mirada de la otra mujer en la habitación ¡Ja! ¡¿Quien era el ganador ahora? Ella miraba la interacción con tranquilidad, correspondió mi gesto con una sonrisa, corrió sus ojos hacia la rubia por unos segundos y volvió su vista a la ventana No pude evitar sentir que lo que estaba pasando le era totalmente indiferente, no era una posibilidad sino mas bien un echo y de cierta forma me molesto. Quinn se sentó frente a ella y nos miró alternadamente por lo que me pareció una eternidad.

-Rahcel, el es Ethan- me presentó- Ethan ella es Rachel- suspiró largamente, se la veía cansada. L as mujeres intercambiaron una mirada y la castaña quebró una sonrisa que no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevábamos junto- la invité a quedarse anoche- explicó la rubia sacando lentamente la mirada de la castaña-había tomado demasiado y creí que no era seguro que se volviera a la casa así.

Ok, No puedo evitar remarcar lo terriblemente perturbador que era escuchar casi la misma escusa de su parte. No creo que hayan tenido mucho tiempo en pensarla, es mas, a mis ojos era evidente que la rubia estaba improvisando. Pero el echo que con solo mirarse a los ojos hallan armado una coartada, probablemente sea coincidencia, no, no, seguro es una coincidencia.

No supuse que había pasado tanto tiempo, hasta que noté que el sol comenzaba a llenar la cocina. Rachel corrió su mirada de las manos de Quinn, que permanecían entrelazadas sobres la taza y saco su celular. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y paro en un salto.

-¡Me tengo que ir!- escamó - voy a llegar tarde al ensayo.

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas, se encaminó a la puerta con pasos más largos que lo que creí posible, nos saludó con una radiante sonrisa y salió del departamento. No pude evitar quedarme mirando a la puerta, esa mujer era como un tornado y al igual que ellos, te absorbía con solo pasar marcándote y dejándote sin aliento. Mire a Quinn, ella permanecía mirando la puerta, igual o mas embobada que yo.

-Rachel, como Rachel?- pregunté

Ella solo asintió lentamente, como si estuviera perdida en algún rincón de su cabeza, mientras ponía si concertación en el café. Largué un suspiro que no recordaba haber estado conteniendo y me dirigí al sillón, por hoy seria lo mejor que duerma allí. Realmente necesitábamos nuestro espacio y yo necesitaba analizar todo. Aunque en realidad no había nada que pudiera analizar. Si quiera había algo que comprender. Pensándolo bien, no estaba enterado si tenía que hacerlo.

Dios sabía que quería estar enojado, era lo correcto después de todo, bueh en realidad tampoco sabia si era totalmente correcto. Pero viendo la realidad, era consiente que no tenia vela en ese entierro. Mejor, tampoco me interesaba.

* * *

><p>En lo personal, a pesar que no ser comedia (doy asco para eso) me divertí escribiéndolo. Espero que hallan pasado un buen tiempo leyéndolo ^^<p>

Que opinan de Ethan? No lo odien es un buen chico y aunque les cueste creerlo realmente la quiere a Quinn jajaja

Bueno ya saben, los fics sobreviven de los comentarios, así que no tengan vergüenza ;)


	7. If I Could Ray Charles

Hola como va? Después de un buen tiempo acá les traigo la continuación :D

_**Alexia:**_ Confieso que leer tu comentario me alegro el día ;) Me demostraste que logré lo que quería con ese capitulo… Confundir un poco. Lo único que te voy a decir es que Ethan y Quinn están juntos, mas adelante se va a explicar todo y creo que va a queda claro sus respectivas actitudes. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I could<strong>_

-Quinn tengo frío- protesté acurrucándome mas contra el sillón.

La rubia alzó la mirada del libreto que estaba tratando de leer sin mucho éxito, creo que era la quinta vez que decía lo mismos en un lapso de cinco minutos. Siempre consideré que los gestos de la rubia estaban cargados de algo que nunca pude definir, pero que me ponía al borde. Por eso cuando alzó la ceja incrédula me tuve que sostener del posabrazo, hoy había venido en son de paz.

-La calefacción esta prendida

-Sigo teniendo frío- me crucé de brazos- ¿No tenés alguna frazada?

-Si- contestó serrando el libro- pero las tengo en la pieza.

A rubia miro hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño, como si eso la fuera a tele transportar hasta allá. Puse mi mejor cara de ruego y la mire a los ojos, Quinn se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de resistir a lo irresistible. Intensifique el gesto haciendo que rodara los ojos.

-Ok, ok- dijo parándose- vos ganas.

Observe como la rubia arrastro los pies hasta su habitación y sonreí inconscientemente. De golpe sentí que tanta familiaridad era zúrrela, hacia un par de semanas no creí que fuese imposible estar en la casa de la rubia y no terminar en su cama. Pero todo cambio de una noche a una mañana.

Debo confesar que realmente no tenia ganas que eso pasara y sigue sin gustarme del todo que lo halla echo ¿Qué mejor que una relación sin ningún compromiso? Pero ¿Desde cuando a la vida le importa lo que queremos? Y por más que quiera, no puedo evitar sentir que esto me va a obligar a enfrentar lo que no quiero. No se confundan, no tengo miedo, solo no lo quiero enfrentar.

Esa noche hacia frío, mucho frío, se estaba esperando la primer nevada del año y a mi no me cavia duda que iba a pasa en unas horas. Por eso había optado por envolverme en mi frazada y con un chocolate caliente miraría alguna película que hubiera en la tele, no importaba cual. En el fondo rogaba encontrar Orgullo y Prejuicio, pero siendo realista ya era una película demasiado vieja como para que la pasaran. Así que me había resignado a ver lo que fuera.

Estaba engrosada en una película que había visto demasiadas veces como para que me siguiera atrapando de la misma forma, cuando escuche que sonaba el portero. Consideré ignorarlo, ese era mi día libre y no tenia ganas de lidiar con nadie, siquiera el repartidor de pizzas. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar esta vez duró mas tiempo y fue en ese momento que comencé a sentirme ansiosa, lo que hizo que atendiera el dichoso aparato.

-Hola?

-Soy Quinn- contestaron casi inmediatamente- necesito verte

Suspire, realmente no tenia ganas de nada, aún si estuviéramos hablando de Quinn. Por mi mente pasó la idea de decirle que se fuese, después de todo siquiera me había mandado un mensaje o algo que me dijera que estaba en camino, no tenia porque atenderla. Y en mi cabeza no podía formular una buena razón por la cual la rubia estuviese en la entrada de mi edificio. Le podría decir que estaba ocupada o que mis padres estaban de visita y con eso me la sacaría de encima.

-Por favor, necesito verte.

Esas cuatro palabras fueron largadas en un susurro y sentí como esa ansiedad se apretaba en mi pecho, hasta casi dejarme sin aire. Sin decir nada apreté el botón que destrababa la puerta principal. Escuche como la rubia me agradecía en un murmullo mucho mas bajo que el anterior. Me quede sosteniendo el tubo con todas mis fuerzas contra mi oreja, tratando de identificar que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Tres golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mi trance, colgué el portero y me dirigí a atender. Lo primero que sentí al abrir fueron unos delicados brazos rodearme con mucha mas fuerza que la que esperaba. Enterró su rostro en mi pecho y con sus manos agarro mis hombros, hundiendo sus dedos en ellos. Podía sentir como mi ropa se mojaba poco a poco y como ella convulsionaba contra mí. Cerré los brazos alrededor de ella, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran mas, rogando que el hueco en mi pecho desapareciera.

En un movimiento, que me recordó al mismo día que nos reencontramos, logre que nos sentáramos en el sillón. Ella pasó su cara de mi pecho a mi cuello y continúo llorando sin parar. Realmente no sabía que estaba pasando, tenia la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle miles de preguntas, pero su estado me lo impedía.

A medida que ella seguía llorando, yo sentía que una parte de mi se iba desprendiendo, poco a poco me iba quedando desarmada y todos sabemos que eso no es bueno. No tenia ni idea de que hacer, la había visto llorar mas de una vez, pero nunca la había visto tan desolada. Así que comencé hace lo primero que se me ocurrió, acariciarle la cabeza, la rubia se relajo un poco ante el gesto o talvez se quedo sin lagrimas. Siendo sincera quería salir corriendo de ese momento, verla así me dolía tanto que me daba miedo.

Sin darme cuenta el ritmo de su respiración fue regularizándose, podría haber jurado que se había quedado dormida pero sentía sus pestañas moviéndose contra mi piel. Me separe levemente de ella y no evitar darle un beso en la cien antes de levantarme. Entre a la cocina y serví un vaso de agua, el cual lo deje sobre la mesa frente a ella. Le tome la mano y se la presioné fuerte, quería demostrarle que estaba ahí para escucharla. Mi corazón dio un vuelco nuevamente cuando me miró, el dolor de sus ojos realmente era palpable.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro y apoyó nuevamente su cabeza contra mi hombro. Tragué lentamente, tenia que bajar el nudo en mi garganta, no me podía permitir sonar afectada por lo que estaba pasando. Aun si me estuviera muriendo

-¿Que paso?- susurré

-Russel murió.

Me quedé en silencio, creí que sabiendo que era lo que al tenía así de mal iba a poder consolarla, pero aparentemente me había equivocado ¿Que se le dice a una persona a la que se le acaba de morir un familiar tan cercano? No tenia ni idea. Recordé que hacia muchos años se me había muerto mi hámster, pero creí que eso no tenía comparación con lo que la rubia estaba pasando. Ni siquiera consideré preguntarle ¿Y eso como te hace sentir? Porque seria demasiado. Lo único que atiné hacer, fue acariciarle la espalda, haciendo que la exporrista suspirara largamente.

-Es como contradictorio- había movido la cara de tal forma que ahora eran sus labios los que rozaban mi cuello- no puedo evitar sentirme mal, a pesar que tengo todo el derecho a no hacerlo- me abrazó mas fuerte, acercando nuestros cuerpos con desesperación- Rachel no he hablado con el desde hace cuatro años y no lo extrañe en ningún momento ¿sabes porque?- negué con la cabeza como respuesta- porque lo odio, lo odio con todo mi ser- dejo escapar una risa carente de emoción- y sin embargo no puedo evitar derrumbarme porque se fue- no me había dado cuenta que su cara se había alejado de mi cuello-Y todo porque es mi maldito padre- terminó con odio evidente en sus palabras

Lo único que pude a hacer fue obligarla a que descanse nuevamente contra mi. Y como si fuera mágico, su cuerpo se relajó totalmente, al fin se había descargado. En ese momento me deje sentir nuevamente, me permití perderme en el calor, en la respiración de la rubia y en el latido de su corazón. Entonces fruncí el seño, había algo que no entendía.

-¿Por qué?- supé que no tendría que haber preguntado, pero no soy la persona con más tacto que existe en la tierra.

-Cuando Salí del coset con mi familia hubo varias reacciones- contestó tranquilamente- Frannie ni se inmuto, dijo algo como " el los crea y ellos se juntan" o algo así, calculo que tiene que ver con mi amistado con B y S - sonreí, no podía contenerla, la expresión de la rubia era demasiado tierna- mi madre no reacciono de mala manera sien embargo no lo entendió y hasta el día de hoy esta tratando, con decirte que el mes pasado comenzó a concurrir a las reuniones de PFLAG, eso me hace sentir realmente bien- ahora frunció el ceño realmente molesta- mi padre como era de esperar comunicó que no era mas su hija- sentí como el pecho comenzaba a dolerme nuevamente al ver como Quinn apretaba el borde de mi ropa- Frannie me contó lo que pasó, murió de un ataque al corazón, pero me dijo que no era bienvenida en el velorio. Los Fabrays lo habían dejado claro.

Se tensionó nuevamente y escondió de nuevo su cara en mi cuello, creí que iba a volver a llorar. Pero no lo hizo, solo tomó un aire y lo dejo salir lentamente mientras subía la mano que descansaba en mi cintura hasta el cuello de mi remera. Comenzó a tironear de ahí juguetonamente, el gesto era tan inocente e infantil que me vi obligada a sonreír con ternura.

-¿Rachel me puedo quedar a dormir?- preguntó después de unos minutos jugando- no quiero volver al departamento vacío

-¿Donde esta Ethan?- pregunté preocupada

-En Los Ángeles grabando una película- susurró quedadamente.

-Por supuesto que podes quedarte

Le pregunté si quería ir a la cama, ella negó suavemente haciéndome cosquillas. Le deje un beso sobre la cabeza y permití que se acercara mas para poder acomodarse. Continuamos viendo la película tranquilamente. Cuando creí que mi amiga se había quedado dormida sentí un leve beso en mi cuello y como su mano volvía a jugar con mi ropa inocentemente. Mi subconsciente viajó a California ¿Quién era el ganador ahora?

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó dejando caer su mano nuevamente a mi cintura-¿podríamos pasar la noche así?- su pregunta había sonado tan vulnerable que no pude negarme-¿ harías eso por mi?

Por supuesto que lo haría Quinn, si pudiese, haría tantas cosas por vos. Ella dejo escapar un leve gracias y para mi sorpresa me dio un casto beso en los labios. Fue entonces que comprendí que en ese momento todo había cambiado, se podía decir que ese fue el día en que nos convertimos en lo que siempre había querido, amigas o algo así.

-Acá tenes- dijo saliendo de la habitación con una frazada en la mano.

Me la tiró encima sin prestar demasiada atención y volvió a su lectura. De mala ganas me abrigué y volví a mirar la televisión. Realmente no había nada que me entretuviera, las pelis ya estaban demasiado empezadas como para mirarlas y los programas eran más que aburridos. Como no tenia otra cosa que hacer deje que mi mirada vagara hasta la rubia situada al otro lado del sillón. Hoy había optado por no usar los lentes de contacto y tenia puestos esos malditos anteojos, esos que la hacían ver tan irresistible y ridículamente sexy.

Aparente mi escrutinio fue demasiado intenso porque la ex porrista me miró con una ceja levantada ¡Dios que dejara de hacer eso! o terminaría por acorralándola contra el sillón y realmente no se suponía que fuera a pasar. Me preguntó que era lo que me pasaba y en mi cabeza briíllo una buenísima idea.

-Sigo con frío

-No voy a ir a buscarte otra frazada

-Entonces veni a sentarte con migo.

Ella suspiró resignada, iba a tener que dejar su lectura para otro día, yo ya le había dicho que no le iba a permitir hacerlo. Así que cerró el guión, se sacó los irresistibles anteojos y se sentó junto a mi. En un movimiento nos tapé a las dos, me incliné sobre ella y acomodé me cabeza en su hombro. La rubia tomó el control remoto y comenzó a hacer zapping.

-Vos querías esto desde un principio- comentó sonriendo

-¿Como te diste cuenta?- pregunte falsamente sorprendida.

Sonreí, soy Rachel Berry, siempre tengo lo que quiero.


	8. Jilted Lovers & Broken Hearts Brandon F

Hola como va?Aca traigo la continuación. Les cuento que algo gracioso paso con este capitulo…. Como que lo borre de alguna forma que todavía no logro comprender y lo tuve que rehacer. Esa es una de las razones por la tardanza. Bue me dejo de dar vueltas, disfruten del capitulo, si se puede.

**Alexia:** Traaanquila, ya se va a resolver el problema con ese metido jaja

_**Jilted Lovers &**__** Broken Heart**_

Inconcientemente miré la hora cuando entre al bar, había llegado demasiado temprano. Molesta, me senté en la barra y le hice un gesto a la barman ¿o seria barwoman? No importa, para hacer mi pedido. Noté como el chico junto a ella la detuvo y le dijo algo al oído, haciéndola rodar los ojos. Al final fue el chico, John como se había presentado, el que me tomo el pedido. Trate de ser lo mas seca e indiferente para que no se diera ideas raras, error, probablemente ahora debía creer que me estaba haciendo la difícil.

Gracias a dios su compañera vino a mi rescate y me lo sacó de encima. En ese momento me permití mirar el reloj, por más que quise, no pude evitar que el ritmo de mi corazón aumentara. En realidad había estado un poco inquieta durante todo el día, era lógico, después de todo era viernes. ¿Qué pasaba los viernes? Últimamente me encontraba con Rach en este bar después de su última función.

Entre sus presentaciones y las mías no teníamos muchas posibilidades de encantarnos. Un día por razones que no pienso recordar, porque no me interesan, decidí venir a este bar a tomar algo. No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero en algún momento noté como Rachel entra junto con unos compañeros de obra. Pasó de largo sin prestarme mucha atención, por un momento considere que ese día pensaba ignorarme, y esa vez me dolió. Sin embargo quince minutos después de que entrase, estaba sentada junto a mí.

En realidad en ningún momento habíamos establecido esto, como casi todo lo relacionado con nuestra relación. Pero probé suerte con el viernes siguiente y el otro y el otro, hasta que prácticamente se tornó un ritual. Por supuesto hoy no seria la excepción.

Miré el reloj. La castaña estaba atrasada cinco minutos, suspiré, si para cuando terminase el trago no aparecía me iba. Y así paso, Rachel no apareció. Cuando estaba guardando mi teléfono en la cartera sentí que alguien me hablo.

-Tomas algo preciosa

Por estas razones detestaba llegar temprano, no me malinterpreten, fui porrista, evidentemente no me molestaba la atención y talvez en otra situación hubiera aprovechado bien esta, pero últimamente no se me apetecía. Fruncí el ceño y puse mi mejor gesto de fastidio. Pobre mujer la que se había atrevido a hablarme, se le venia la humillación del año encima ¿Esperaban que fuera un pan de dios así como así? Nah, viejos hábitos mueren lento y mucho más si estas molesta.

Pero cuando me giré para mandar al cuerno a esa pobre alma, me quedé petrificada. Tenía que admitir que era bella, sexy, en conclusión, estaba buena. El cabello negro le caía despeinado casualmente un poco más arriba de los hombros. Los ojos de color azul eléctrico brillaban en seguros y divertidos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Como si mi mutismo la hubiera invitado, tomo asiento frente mío y posó una mano en mi brazo.

Con un gesto llamó al barman y se giró nuevamente hacia mí.

-¿Entonces venís seguido?

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Shan que te trae por acá?- pregunté sonriendo divertida

-Nunca vallas a seguirme el juego- dijo falsamente ofendida

-Después de tantos años se me hace raro- reí- aparte con esas líneas no da

La morocha me devolvió el gesto y aparentemente armó una buena respuesta, pero Jhon nos interrumpió. Noté como su mirada se desviaba hacia mí antes de atender totalmente a mi amiga. El chico dibujó una sonrisa, que en otro momento hubiera considerado seductora, Shan trató de sacárselo de encima ¡Dios que pendejo pesado! A mi no me engañan, ese no tiene veintiuno. Cuando el chico por fin decidió por irse, supe que todavía no se había rendido.

Por laguna razón el chico me recordaba a Puck ¿Realmente había sido así? Tristemente ese chico lo totalmente y por ende me veía enganchada .Suspiré pesadamente, gracias a dios y todos los santos esa actitud ya se le había pasado. No, no sueñen, seguía siendo casi imposible que sentara cabeza, sin embargo había madurado. O eso me gusta creer por mi propio bien psicológico.

En algún momento de esa profunda reflección mi mirada se había movido hacia la puerta del local. Fruncí el seño y mire el reloj. Ya estaba atrasada por quince minutos, aparentemente no iba a venir. Siendo sincera no me sorprendió la situación, después de lo que había pasado en Lima hacia unos días atrás, sería extremadamente extraño que se presentara. Por eso no me molestaba esta supuesta decepción, pero era consiente que una parte de mi me estaba diciendo lo contrario.

Miré hacia Shan y por la sonrisa supe que algo estaba por decir, pero Jack se presentó de nuevo. Antes de retirarse le guiñó el ojo a mi amiga y le entregó un papel. La morocha le sonrío encantadoramente y le mostró como lo guardaba en el bolsillo, haciendo que el chico se fuera aún más orgulloso. Fruncí el ceño

-Creí que tenias novia- le llamé la atención- que pena Jenny me caía bien

-No mal interpretes- se defendió- la amo, pero si no hacia eso no nos lo íbamos a sacar de encima

Solamente asentí ante su respuesta, no estaba de ánimos para charlar respecto a un tipo que se parecía demasiado a lo que fue el padre de mi hija cuando era adolescente. Suspiré, estañaba tanto a Beth, realmente tenia ganas de verla de nuevo, pero mi obra estrenaba la semana siguiente, probablemente no tendría tiempo de verla en un buen tiempo.

-Entonces que haces sola en este bar- me llamó la atención la morocha

-Nada solo espero a alguien- contesté mirando el reloj, media hora

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo una cita?- preguntó escandalizada amagando a levantarse.

-No- la detuve tomándole una mano- aparentemente me han plantado

-¡Dios mío!- río divertida- nunca creí que iba a existir una persona que plantara a Lucy Quinn Woolf

-Ja ja- contesté irónica- nunca me contestaste porque estabas en New Yorck

-¿Te abordas ese guión que me pase la mayor parte de mi vida escribiendo?- preguntó retóricamente y se detuvo, tratando de ponerle suspenso- bueno, va a ser una súper producción y me pidieron que la dirija!-rodó los ojos- hay un par de actores que tengo que llamar si o si pero

En ese momento no pude evitar dejar escapar un grito de emoción, de esos que por lo general me sacan de quicio y de un salto me abalancé sobre ella. Luego del shock, Shan contestó mi gesto, acercándome más a ella. En ese momento su calor, su perfume, la seguridad que siempre me había brindado, me envolvieron. Y me dejé hundir en ellos reconociendo que la había extrañado más de lo que creía. Sabía que ella lo sabía y lo sentía también, pero tampoco es que fuéramos a admitir. Sin embargo por arte del impulso no pude evitar dejarle un beso en la mejilla derecha antes que volvamos a nuestros lugares.

-¿Y vos que contas?- preguntó retomando su trago- ¿A final tomaste esa obra que me contaste?

-Así es- me mordí el labio inferior- por eso fui a ver a Beth este fin de semana-

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó.

-Inmensa, no para de crecer- afirmé sonriendo igual de atontada que ella- dice que mas te vale que estés cuando venga, cree que ya no reconoce tu cara

Ambas nos reímos ante la ocurrencia de la niña.

-Entonces voy procurar visitarte as seguido-dijo guiñándome un ojo- ¿Ethan?

-Tratando de manjar su repentina fama- sonreí sinceramente- ahora esta en LA

-Es tonto lo que voy a preguntar pero ¿Siguen?

-Si- vi divertida como Shan rodaba los ojos

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó- y pensar que en algún momento de sus vidas tuvieron una relación relativamente normal

-Es extraño ¿no?

Por el gesto que tenía la morocha supe que iba a salir con algún comentario muy ocurrente pero se detuvo de golpe y mi atención se corrió hacia donde sus ojos estaban posados. A unos metros de nosotras se encontraba parada y con una muy fea aura, Rachel. Sus ojos se posaron en Shan, para luego viajar a un punto especifico entre nosotras y después desviarse hacia mi cara.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó inocentemente la morocha y fue entonces que sentí como su mano abandonaba mi pierna y se posaba sobre mi brazo.

La castaña no contestó simplemente la miró seriamente y por un momento me quede sorprendida. En mi vida había visto actuar así a Rachel, esto estaba totalmente fuera de su personaje. De lo siguiente que fui consiente fue del ese inequivocable tono.

-¿No te alcanzaba con dos?- siseó justo sobre mi oído- mantenete lo más lejos que puedas de mi.

Sin más se alejo un paso, me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, como lo suele hacer antes de hacer una de sus grandes salidas y sin otra palabra comenzó a alejarse. Clavé mis ojos en su espalda y en el movimiento de su cadera, esperando que mi escrutinio la detuviera. Era totalmente consiente que eso no iba a pasar, pero nada se pierde con ser ingenuo y creerlo posible, solo un pedazo del alma.

Cuando por fin mi testarudez cedió y me dejo abandonar la entrada, me giré a mi acompañante. Shanon me miraba con una combinación rara de emociones, los ojos brillaban divertidos, como de costumbre, pero su cara se contorsionaba en incertidumbre y preocupación. Sabía que en estos momentos no podía evadirla y que tendría de dejar mi desmoronamiento para más tarde.

-Esa era Rachel

-Realmente no es tu tipo- comentó frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que no intente descifrar.

-Ethan dijo lo mismo- dije

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo la morocha- ¿Le estas metiendo los cuernos y él es totalmente conciente?

-Por favor, el tampoco es inocente- dije rodado los ojos y restándole importancia- estoy bien consiente de lo que esta pasando en LA

-¡Dios!- se pasó las manos por la cara en una forma totalmente dramática- cuando creo que no puede empeorar, ustedes lo tornan aún mas enfermizo

-No seas dramática

-No en serio, de a ratos me decepciona la onda- acusó seriamente y supe a que se refería

-Lo hago por él- ella hizo otro gesto con la mano- es mi mejor amigo Shan

-El mío también pero no lo haría- frunció el ceño- aparte de lo evidente y que somos consiente que no lo necesitas ¿Qué ganas?

Como respuesta alce los hombros y por un momento creí que mi amiga me iba a tirar con el vaso que tenia en la mano. Era totalmente consiente que ella estaba desacuerdo con esto. Yo misma lo estaría de no ser que soy participante. Pero todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, no puedo tirar a la mierda todo así como así. Además, tengo que admitir que como al principio, sigue actuando como bálsamo para las heridas que dejan los tornados.

Me di cuenta que habíamos quedado en silencio, sabía que Shan no estaba enojada ni nada por el estilo, pero me daba la impresión que no tenia que ser yo la que rompiera le silencio. Mi amiga suspiró largamente y vi en sus ojos lo que iba a decir, no pude evitar temblar.

-No pensas ir tras ella

-No

-¿Por qué?- creí ver la chispa de frustración encenderse

-No puedo- contesté sencillamente- nuestra relación no lo amerita

-Eso no te detiene- rebatió testarudamente- aparte no se supone que es tu amiga

-Tal vez- dije, sabiendo que no era la verdad- pero no

-Quinn si es como se que es, probablemente esta esperando que vallas tras…

-No- la interrumpí- no quiere

-Como...

-Solo lo se- exclamé exasperada

¿Cómo le explicas a una persona tan apasionadamente enamorada del amor y el romance que a veces con solo eso no alcanza? ¿Cómo le explicas que te morís por ir tras ella pero el cansancio te detiene? ¿Cómo le haces comprender que su mirada te dijo que no fueras tras ella? ¿Cómo le haces entender que el dolor en los ojos marrones te recordó que nunca dejaste de lastimarla? ¿Cómo le haces comprender que eso te demuestra que seguís sin merecerla? ¿Cómo le decís que esa mujer prácticamente te pateo de su vida y te hace sentir tan impotente que te esta costando horrores no llorar? ¿Cómo le explicas que el miedo te gano de nuevo? No podes, eso seria ser descorazonado y esa parte de tu vida la dejaste.

-Como anda Jenny- cambié de tema

La morocha bajo la mirada unos segundos y me dolió como el demonio sentir su decepción. Tuve ganas de decirle que no se preocupe, yo también lo estaba.

* * *

><p>Ok, chics aquí termina el capitulo. Espero que me disculpen por mi prolongada inexistencia y realmente no les puedo asegurar que voy a subir rápidamente, la facultad ha vuelto para quedarse. Pero ya saben, si comentan dan mas ganas de seguir ;)<p>

A que Ethan les sigue causando curiosidad ;)

Y se que tods aman a Shan tanto como yo jajaja


	9. Need You Now Lady Antebellum

Les confieso que este capitulo me quedo de mas corto, pero como es de transición no importa jajaja.

**Alexia:** jajaj si es un Faberry, solo que va a tomar algo de tiempo en armarse. Es mas te cuento algo… Estamos a un capitulo del "quiebre".

**Pao Vargas:** No sabes lo que se siente saber que hay gente pendiente de tu historia jaja. Sip, Shan y Quinn son muy buenas amigas y realmente se me apeteció meterla en el medio para generar mas caos en la cabeza de Rachel. No te preocupes por Ethan, Santana les va a explicar todo ;)

**Eucoas: **(que difícil que es tu nick) Paciencia, va a tomar un tiempito.

_**Need You Now**_

Llevaba quince días sin saber nada de la rubia, siquiera había recibido un mensaje y para que mentir, de alguna forma le molestaba, por no decir que le doliese. Realmente estaba agradecida que no halla ido tras ella, sin embargo no podía negar esa sensación de abandono que la invadía cada vez que recordaba la situación. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, era lo mejor. Tenia que cortar las cosas antes de que se salieran más de las manos.

La aparición de esa desconocida le había facilitado las cosas, por lo menos ahora no tenía la total culpa de que todo haya terminado. A quien quería engañar, era lo que estaba buscando y aparentemente Quinn lo había captado. Era extremadamente evidente que aquella mujer era solamente una amiga o eso esperaba. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, la rubia no solía estar tan relajada, siquiera junto a ella. ¡Genial! Ahora comenzaba a sentir un real odio hacia esta mujer.

Su teléfono había sonado varias veces en el día, solamente se limitó a atender las de Kurt. Sabía que si no lo hacia probablemente el chico conseguiría una forma que el escuadrón SWAT la encontrara, aveces era hasta mas dramático que ella.

-Estas preparada para esta noche- fue lo primero que dijo

-Kurt- suspiró- ya te dije que no creo que

-Nada nada- le interrumpió- en una hora estoy en tu casa

Y sin mucho mas cortó, dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Miró al teléfono en su mano y un mensaje del chico que acababa de cortar entro. Lo ignoró, probablemente diría algo así como que si no estaba levantada para cuando venia algo malo me iba a pasar. Rodó los ojos, realmente no tenia ánimos de nada.

o-o-o

Y fue así que cuando Kurt llegó, seguía en la cama, mirando una muy mala película. Casi entró en estado de pánico, cuando el chico tomó su DVD de Funny Girl y amago a prenderle fuego, con un encendedor que no sabia como lo había conseguido. Con ese acto logró que se levantara y por ende que se cambiara.

Miró el reloj, eran las siete y media, en quince minutos los pasarían a buscar. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que tenía que estar emocionada, pero la otra parte no tenía nada de ganas. Además el muchacho junto a ella se veía extremadamente excitado, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, bendito sean los que sanan rápido. Frunció el seño ante el pensamiento ¿Por qué no era tan fácil para ella?

-Estoy tan emocionado- dijo su amigo

-Lo se

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el estado anímico de su amigo, sep, lo envidiaba. El había roto con Tony hacia un par de meses y se lo veía como nuevo, en cambio ella no podía parar de mirar al teléfono esperanzada y eso que no había sido un noviazgo de un poco más de un año. Suspiro ¿tanto tiempo había durado ese circo?

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado con la mirada fija sobre el castaño, como si lo estuviera analizando. El muchacho se inclino un poco sobre ella y movió las manos delante de sus ojos, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-Oh, oh estoy sintiendo malas vibras

-No se de que me hablas- contestó con vos neutra, desviando la mirad al teléfono la mesa

-La podrías llamar vos si quisieras- comentó Kurt después de unos segundos de silencio

-No- contestó dando a entender que no había forma de cambiar de opinión- estoy bien así

-No has dejado el teléfono en paz en quince días ¿Cómo queres que crea que esta todo bien?

Optó por ignorar su pregunta y centrar su atención en la pantalla frente a ellos. Escuchó a el chico suspirar y quiso desaparecer de ese lugar, probablemente era ahora donde empezaba con alguno de sus discursos. Sin embargo lo único que percibió fue una ridículamente suave mano sobre su brazo. Lo observó y su amigo le sonrío calidamente.

-No esta mal si la extrañas

-¿Quién dijo que lo hiciera?

-No lo negaste- sonrío tristemente- nunca las voy a entender- dejó escapar un sonido que denotaba frustración- siempre me están causando dolores de cabeza.

-Vos te haces demasiado drama

-Si, porque me duele verte así

El timbre sonó, sacándolos del duro silencio que los había envuelto. Kurt se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el portero, bueno por lo menos no tendría que dejar el sillón. Sacó el celular de la cartera, estaban cinco minutos tarde, suspiró, no le servia de mucho reclamar puntualidad. Frunció el ceño, seguía sin tener un mensaje. Rodó los ojos y tiró el aparato dentro del bolso nuevamente.

Justo en el momento que se levantó y se emprolijó el vestido que llevaba, Kurt entró seguido por dos hombres. Suspiró, definitivamente tenía cero ganas de ir a esta cita doble. No entendía como había accedido, le gustaba creer que era para que su amigo lograra salir con el chico de la cafetería que tanto le gustaba. Ahogó un gruñido, era hora de cumplir con su deber de amiga.

0-0-0

Kurt y Jackson se encaminaron hacia el lado opuesto al de ellos, luego de haberse saludado como correspondía. Sebastian, el nombre de su cita, se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa y como buena chica no podía decirle que no. Rogó que no tomara ideas raras ante mi acción.

O sea, durante la noche había quedado claro que el muchacho realmente no le interesaba, o eso esperaba. Lo que de cierta forma le daba pena, el pobre estaba haciendo un real esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien, y en otro momento, talvez me hubiera visto realmente atraída hacia él ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría?

Por lo que había demostrado, el muchacho era el hombres de sus sueños. Atractivo tanto físicamente, (alto, hombros anchos, musculoso, pelo mantenido, sonrisa perfecta y ojos atrapantes) como psicológicamente hablando. Se habia mostrado tierno, atento inteligente y tremendamente talentoso. Extrañamente no se dedicaba a las artes, pero eso no le quitaba el encanto y sin dudas lo hacia aún mas interesante. Sep, definitivamente consideraría algo serio con él, pero no era el momento, y para que mentir, tampoco la persona, por mas ideal que sea.

No pudo evitar reírse ante su enumeración de razones por la cual no debía estar cerca de una cocina, mucho menos si el era el que cocinaba. Dejó escapar el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo, realmente le daba pena este hombre, era un sueño. Talvez podrían desviar esto a una amistad. Le dio ganas de golpearse ante le idiota idea.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta de si edificio, por un momento se sitio triste, tener que entrar a ese departamento vacío y realmente no quería. Mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta, se encontró con el teléfono y como todo le maldito día miró si tenía algo en la casilla de entrada. Vio que era las dos de la mañana y frunció el ceño ¿Por qué se había alargado tanto la cita? Tampoco es que se pudiera quejar mucho, trato de recordarse.

Sebastian se aclaro la garganta llamándole la atención, lo que logro que le diera una agradecida sonrisa. La cual se borro inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho se estaba inclinando sobre ella. Antes que se acercara demasiado lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho y apartándolo levemente. Fue totalmente devastador ver el dolor del rechazo en sus ojos. Díganle adiós a las mínimas posibilidades de mantener una amistad con el. Sebastian dio un paso hacia atrás y con la mano en la nuca me miro avergonzado.

-Discúlpame- dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos- creí que

-No tenes porque- lo interrumpió- realmente la pase de maravilla -lo obligó a mirarla- son un hombre encantador, pero desgraciadamente yo no soy tu chica

El chico se encogió de hombros y la miro desilusionado, sin embargo me le una leve sonrisa. Se acercó un paso, dándole un leve abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla. Abrió la puerta despidiéndolo con la mano, el contesto el gesto, ahora más animado. Capas la idea de la posible amistad no estaba perdidas de todo.

Entró al departamento, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, después de todo era tarde y se dejó caer contra la puerta. Apoyó la cabeza contra la madera, sin mirar sacó celular y para no romper con rutina fue al buzón de entrada. Bajó el teléfono, apretó el botón de llamada sin pensarlo demasiado y lo llevó al oído. Escuchó el tono unas tres veces hasta que una rasposa voz atendió y no pudo contener la sonrisa.

-¿Hola?

-Yo también te extraño- fue lo primero que fue capaz de decirle.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben, los fics sobreviven de comentarios ;)<p> 


	10. Love Lockdown Kanye West

Hola como van? Todavía no se como, pero logre hacerme un tiempito entre parciales.

**Aclaración: **Antes de contestar les aclaro algo del capitulo anterior que parece haber quedado confuso. Antes de que Sebastian trate de besarla, Rachel mira su teléfono y repara en la hora. Cuando llama a Quinn ella le dice que la extraña. En realidad fue Quinn la primera en decirle que la estañaba, solo que el mensaje lo vio antes de entrar a la casa. Por eso repara en la hora y le dice que "También la extraña" Espero que se entienda ahora.

**Pao Vargas:** (tu comentario fue el más difícil de contestar) Tenes toda la razón y agradezco totalmente tu critica, es bueno saber que ven los demás.

Desde mi perspectiva, Rachel y Quinn son personajes que tiene un pasado, un presente y un futuro y la existencia de esos otros personajes alrededor de ellas son la muestra de ello, a su vez creo que sin esos mismos personajes poniendo trabas y creando malentendidos no las podría mantener a las idas y venidas, casi no tendría fic. Igual se que esa idea ya no da para mucho mas.

Respecto a si le da los mismo o no, recorda que son actrices que buscan convencer a la otra, a ellas mismas a vos y a mi de que realmente no le interesa ¿Pero no les interesa? Por ahí lo que dicen puede tener doble sentido, puede estar recortado o puede ser directamente una mentira e incluso se pueden contradecir. Estoy tratando de hacerlas los más humanas que me salgan. Peero, se que me estoy saliendo de las personalidades originales de la seria y a su vez, los años pueden hacer magia en una persona o por lo menos eso me queda de justificante jajaja.

**Alexia:** Tu comentario como de costumbre me levanta el animo. En general cuando escribo (sea un fic o no) me gusta hacer las cosas enredadas y ambiguas, va a sonar malísimo, pero disfruto jugar con el lector. En algún momento las cosas van a cerrar, puede ser que este explicito, como puede ser que no. Te cuento que escribir un cap me toma mucho tiempo, hasta días, pero es solo por mi cosa de perfeccionista insufrible… Te prometo que voy a ir subiendo a medida que mi creatividad y al facu me dejen.

**Annima: **Tenes razón, los personajes no me salieron muy fieles a los de la serie, yo se lo adjudico al miedo jaja. Mira la idea de este fic se me cruzo escuchando el tema _**Crazy in love- Eminem**_ así que de cierta forma trato de seguir la idea básica de la canción dejando de lado la evidente violencia física, y por eso calculo que el hilo argumental es borroso, aparte que siempre he escrito de esa forma.

**Anoonima:** Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y no sabes lo Bien que se siente saber que el fic no es como los demás, creo que a todos nos gusta ser "original" ¿No?

Bueno sin darle muchas mas vueltas acá les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfrute ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love lockdownt<strong>_

Hacia tanto calor que se te era imposible respirar con normalidad y la temperatura no tenia nada que ver con los treinta cinco grados ala sombra que había en el exterior, estabas totalmente segura que el aire acondicionado estaba prendido. Tampoco es que en esos momento te interesara mucho tu alrededor.

Cuando tu mano se posicionó entre sus piernas, el amarre de Quinn se intensificó, clavando las uñas en tu espalda haciéndote gruñir. Comenzaste a mover tu dedo rítmicamente, logrando sacar el más sensual de los sonidos que conocías. Sonreíste satisfecha, amabas esto.

Si te pidieran que describieras con una sola palabra lo que sucedía en tu interior, esta sería locura. Porque había cosas que amabas, como la música, que te gustaban, como las películas asquerosamente románticas, que odiabas, como el maltrato; pero solamente Quinn lograba enloquecerte de tal forma que hasta casi perdías el conocimiento de tus sentidos. Pensándolo detenidamente de cierta forma lo podrías comparar con el escenario, y sin embargo te negabas a admitir que incluso que eso quedaba corto.

En realidad no existía nada que pudiese describir la sensación que despertaba su piel rozando la tulla, su perfume inundando tu olfato, su calor envolventote, sus labios susurrándote al oído o sus ojos trazando cada línea de tu cuerpo. Por esa razón locura seria la palabra que mas encajaría en esta situación ¿O tal vez era una adicción?

-Oh dios

La voz de la rubia había sonado tan llena de deseo que hizo que tu cerebro terminara de entrar en automático y toda posible culpa había desaparecido en algún lado. En realidad ella había venido con toda la intención de pasar una velada tranquila, una tarde de película, tal vez lo más grande que hubiera pasado era una acurrucadita o algo así.

Pero cuando atendiste la puerta y viste a la rubia con el cabello totalmente revuelto, su irresistible sonrisa, los jodidos anteojos, una remera que por el tamaño probablemente perecía a Ethan y unos shorts que casi no se veían tu cabeza hizo cortocircuito. Por un momento hasta creíste que te había provocado a drede.

Deslizaste la mano que se encontraba en su pecho hasta su cara, rozando suavemente toda la piel que estuviera en el medio. Le tomaste el rostro delicadamente y con el dedo pulgar desliñaste sus carnosos labios. Introdujiste un dedo dentro de ella y el gemido que se escucho fue aun más gratificante que sentir la suavidad y el calor de su interior.

Tu pulgar se deslizó hacia el ángulo de su cara y se detuvo en su cuello. Quinn ladeo la cabeza dejándote el paso totalmente libre. No conocías a nadie que se viera tan irresistible en esa posición, y para que mentir, tendrías que estar loco para no creer lo mismo. Y como si fuese un magneto hundiste tu cara en su cuello y trataste de quemarlo con tus labios. Hoy se iba con tu marca.

Sentiste como el cuerpo de la rubia buscaba mas contacto con el tullo, lo que te genero mas fascinación ¿Ya habías dicho que amabas tenerla a tu merced? Por si no había quedado claro lo hacías. Era talvez el uno de los pocos momentos donde realmente dejabas ver todo. Tantos años de haber estado sola y de haber sido maltratada, tanto física como psicológicamente, te habían enseñado a no usar el corazón en las manos. Y menos si hablamos de la mujer que se encontraba bajo tuyo. Eras consiente que tenía todo el poder de destruirte a tal punto de no poder pararte de nuevo y siempre lo había tenido.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que ponías para que no pasara, se te era imposible mantener tu perfecta actuación. Sabias que a ella le pasaban lo mismo y eso te aterraba. Era fácil mantener sus performances cuando estaban a medio metro de distancia, pero cuando los ojos oscurecían se les era imposible sostener el mural arriba.

Introdujiste un segundo dedo, sentiste toda tu espalda arder y los jadeos fueron remplazados por gemidos. Te erguiste un poco y observaste detenidamente su rostro. Todavía mantenía la cabeza levemente ladeada y a pesar de eso, podías ver el placer en su rostro y el aire moverse irregularmente a través de sus labios. Tan envuelta estabas en esa imagen que no te percataste que tus ojos habían sido absorbidos por los de ella.

Quinn posó una de sus manos sobre tu nuca y te atrajo hacia ella, uniendo sus labios. No opusiste resistencia ¿Para que ibas a hacerlo? No tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que eran tus manos las que la estaban llevando al borde. Al notar que a la rubia no le quedaba mucho tiempo optaste por aumentar un poco más el ritmo, lo que causo que cerrara los ojos.

-Mírame- demandaste

A pesar que creíste que no te obedecería, después de todo la rubia no era conocida precisamente por eso, abrió los ojos, obligándolas a conectar miradas. Era en ese momento donde la realidad te pegó con más fuerza, era ahí, donde todo se derrumbó. Y eso te había fascinado tanto como te había aterrorizado.

Sabia que estaba mal, por nada del mundo se tenían que mirar a los ojos, era ley universal, todo el mundo lo sabia ¿Por qué después de todo los ojos no eran las ventanas de el alma? Pero no lo pudiste evitar, todo era culpa de tu acompañante y ese asqueroso magnetismo que te generaba.

Por lo general entre las dos Quinn era la más fría, gracias a dios no llegaba a los extremos, pero había momentos en los que se aferraba tanto a su papel que te resignabas a recibir muestra de cariño alguna. Lo que no te molestaba, mientras más indiferente aparente ser el sexo en su amistad, más te facilitaba dormir a la noche.

Pero hoy la rubia estaba fuera de carácter, lo que significaba que algo bueno había pasado o nada bueno iba a pasar. Eso fue lo primero que pensaste en el momento que te contesto el sorpresivo beso en el portal del departamento. Trataste mantenerte en jake, pero cuando sus manos se movieron con tanta calidez y cariño, la fachada de indiferente se te derrumbo totalmente.

Sentiste sus músculos encerrarse alrededor de tus dedos y el echo que las manos de la rubia te lograron acercarte mas a ella mientras convulsionaba en placer, te trajo a la realidad nuevamente. Apoyaste tu frente sobre la de ella observando como su rostro se recomponía y sintiendo como sus respiraciones se acompasaban. Y nuevamente te viste arrastrada por los ojos verdes.

Quinn ladeo la cabeza y te dio un suave beso sobre los labios, el cual te hizo suspirar pesadamente ¿Por qué no te permitías cerrar la mano? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando tan cariñosamente? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que actuar así la volvía perfecta? Luego te beso la mejilla, el cuello y se detuvo junto a tu oreja. Su respiración permaneció allí por unos segundos generando una gran tensión.

-Te amo- susurro

Esas dos palabras te congelaron totalmente y sentiste una terrible necesidad salir corriendo como la cobarde que eras. Tu mente había quedado en blanco, estabas desesperada buscando palabras para tu respuesta. La confesión te había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y realmente no sabias si era de las buenas o de las malas.

De haber podido te hubieras golpeado la frete con la mano ¿Tan raro se te hacia que la rubia te amara? Si ya lo sabias. A pesar de que la ex porrista era una de las mejores actrices que conocías y talvez que conocerías, habías visto sus sentimientos mas de una vez. Los habías visto tan claramente que te habías obligado a tomar un poco de distancia.

-Gracias- contestaste

El suspiró que dejos escapar la rubia hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda tu espalda y por un momento deseaste que lo volviera a hacer. Quinn te dio un último delicado beso y se sentó, haciendo que salieras de encima de ella. Permaneciste acostada en tu lado de la cama observando como la rubia se bestia sin mucho apuro, con naturalidad, como siempre lo hacia, como si nada hubiera cambiado esta vez. En el momento que se sitúo delante del espejo pudiste ver con claridad como el dolor en su ojos se tornaban en frialdad e indiferencia.

Eso te estrujó el corazón de tal forma que logró que un nudo se instalara en tu garganta, impidiéndote respirar. Sabías que tu respuesta no era la que ella esperaba, y siendo sincera, tampoco la que vos lo habías echo. Eso fue la primer cosa que se vino a tu cabeza, y todo por culpa de… de… él, por alguna maldita razón Ethan renació entre los muertos. Bueno a alguien le tenias que echar la culpa ¿no?.

Era un hecho, en el momento que una estaba en la presencia de la otra, Ethan no existía. Cuando se entero de su existencia realmente no le importo, después de todo era solo sexo. Pero la verdad que en ese momento estaba terriblemente presente ¿Si la amaba a ella, porque seguía con él? ¿Qué tenia el que no tenía ella? ¿Por qué Quinn le tenía que decir que te amaba a la sombra de él? ¿Qué mierda le había visto? ¡Genial! Ahora lo odiabas.

-Reverendo hijo de puta- murmuraste solamente para vos.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la rubia

-Pregunte si te hibas

Quinn se giró y alzó una de sus cejas interrogativamente. Tratando de evitar que se vaya habías cometido una idiotez ¿Desde cuando te interesaba si se iba o se quedaba? Aunque pensándolo mejor, después de lo que había sucedido, era una minima forma de demostrarle que estabas arrepentida de lo que habías dicho. O no dicho.

-Tengo que ir a ensayar

-No me mientas- le dijiste sin creerle nada- Quinn yo..

-Rach- te interrumpió- no hay drama

La rubia se miró una vez más al espejo y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación Nuevamente te había dejado sin palabras ¡Maldita seas Fabray! ¿Por qué tenias que usar esa habilidad justo en este momentos? ¿Qué no veía que estabas tratando de arreglar las cosas? Cuando la viste en el umbral, sentiste la necesidad de detenerla

-¿Seguimos siendo amigas?

-Como que a esta altura- se río- no me vas a dejar ser menos

-Tenes toda la razón

-Nos vemos- se acercó te dejo un beso en el cachete y salio sin mirar hacia atrás.

Verla cerrar la puerta fue como una cámara lenta y por un momento consideraste en salir corriendo a detenerla. Pero no pudiste, Ethan y el pasado te amarraron a la cama nuevamente ¿A quien querías engañar? El miedo a perder el poco control que tenías te había detenido. Tomaste todo el aire que pudiste y lo dejaste ir lentamente, en un pobre intento de tranquilizarte. No importa, te había dicho que se ibas a volver a ver.

Sin previo aviso comenzaste a reír, no en una forma estridente, sino más bien como una risa ahogada, sabias que te había mentido con todas las letras, en tu cara y sin ningún astivo de duda. Sentiste como el pecho comenzaba dolerte, eso quería decir que la rubia no pensaba volver y eras consiente que cuando se proponía algo no retrocedía. La puerta de la entrada sonó avisándote que estabas sola en todo el departamento.

Y fue entonces que tu risa se apago y comenzaste a llorar, comenzó con las lágrimas cayendo hasta que los hipidos se hicieron imposibles de contener ¿Por qué llorabas? Sencillo, odiabas verla llorar y odiabas mas ser la causante de ello.

* * *

><p>Saben, encuentro paradójico que en este fic donde los personajes se encuentren involucrados en una relación de amistadsexo esto va a ser lo mas explicito que vallan a leer y que probablemente sea la única escena de este tipo que valla haber.

Ok, espero que me digan lo que creen de este cap y espero que les haya gustado. No estamos leyendo :)


	11. The Last Goodbye The Kills

**Pao Vargas:** Sabes que alguna vez hablando con mi hermana llegamos a la conclusión que la peor cosa que te pueden contestar cuando le decís a alguien que le amas es gracias. Porque según ella implicaría que no le molesta, pero no piensa corresponderte. Entonces los otros días en matemáticas, mientras escuchaba como la profe hablaba en chino y trataba de ver, sin éxito, lo que estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón, se me ilumino la mente y dije "Que Quinn se le confiese, que Rachel no lo espere y que en el momento de shock se la re made" Feo que justo son esas las palabras que s ele cruzaron :/

Respecto a lo de no jugársela, hay gente que por miedo es idiota y hace cosas tontas. Y lamento anunciarte que Rach va a tardar su tiempo antes de poner las cartas arriba de la mesa.

**Alexia:** Jajaja no te estaba llamando la atención, simplemente te comentaba a vos y a cualquiera que leyera esta parte, que escribir para mí es como una procesión.

Créeme so yo tuviera a alguna de las dos adelante mío ya la hubiera zamarreado más de una vez. Pero de alguna forma tenia que terminar esas idas y venidas ¿no?

**Anoonima:** "Maybe 'cause we're cazy in love" seria mi mas sincera respuesta a eso. Creo que esta en la naturaleza de algunos humanos de complicar las cosas mas de lo necesario, yo soy un buen ejemplo de eso. Y creo que por eso se la están complicando tanto. Tranqui, en algún momento las cosas se van a arreglar :P

**Kimy:** Es raro dejar sin palabras a alguien que te esta leyendo, no sabes lo que se siente jaja. La verdad que si, es fuerte, pero tenes razón era predecible, es más, creo que adrede lo hice de esta forma, para que la reconciliación, si es que la hay, sea más "Mágica".

Todavía no entiendo como es que hago para subir un capitulo en medio de mis parciales. Y les confieso que hacerlo me trajo buen humor, espero que me dure

Bueeeno, sin dar muchas mas vueltas, acá les dejo el nuevo cap.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Goodbye – The Kills<strong>

Jack torció la mano derecha hacia la izquierda, formando un ángulo recto, enfrentó la mano izquierda e imitó el gesto. Desarmó la postura mecánicamente y la volvió a realizar unos centímetros mas abajo, así sucesivamente hasta que quedó sentado en el aire. De golpe giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, le siguió los hombros y segundo después la cadera con los pies. En un rápido movimiento la enfrentó nuevamente y extendió el brazo derecho, posicionó la mano izquierda sobre esta y la llevó hacia atrás, para dejarla volver como si tuviera un resorte.

-Me gusta- comenté con una sonrisa, este chico era realmente bueno

-A mi también- comentó la rubia junto a mi.

-¿Quieren acompañarme a tomar el almuerzo?- nos ofreció después de mirar la hora.

-Por supuesto- contestamos a unísono.

Antes de salir Kristine y Steven nos detuvieron para que le corrijamos su coreografía. Por ende del set salimos media hora después. Ni bien cruzamos la puerta sentí como el terrible calor de las 2 de la tarde me golpeaba con fuerza. Inconscientemente me seque el sudor con el dorso de la mano y prácticamente crucé corriendo la calle. Miré hacia atrás Jack venia caminando tranquilamente con una burlona sonrisa en los labios. Al contrario Brittany venia totalmente engrosada en su teléfono. El gesto en su cara me dijo que algo no andaba del todo bien. Igual no aparentaba ser tan importante.

Seguimos caminando media cuadra y doblamos a al derecha, la calle que elegimos se veía prácticamente desierta, considerando que nos encontrábamos en una zona céntrica. Al llegar a mitad de la cuadra ingresamos a un pequeño café, el cual solíamos frecuentar.

Nos sentamos y en menos de cinco minutos Anne nos atendió. Con el elenco teníamos la costumbre de venir a este lugar, era demasiado acogedor como para estar en medio de tremenda ciudad. Pedimos un almuerzo liviano, cuando volviésemos teníamos que terminar la coreografia, lo que implicaba bastante esfuerzo.

-Explícame de nuevo- le pidió Jack a Britt segundos después que Anne nos dejo la comida

-Sencillo, Flofy se nos queda mirando cuando tenemos sexo- Jack asintió atentamente- eso lo explica todo

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que tu gata es gay por eso?

Asintió quedadamente mientras me llevaba el tenedor a la boca, haciendo que Jack se riera. Después de tantos años, todavía seguía sin poder figurar como era que la rubia llegaba a esas conclusiones. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, su gata tenia una obsesión con Santana ¿Tendría que ver algo? Sentí mi teléfono sonar, era algo extraño, más considerando que Nathan todavía debería estar en la oficina. Distraídamente miré el mensaje y no pude evitar pararme en un salto, asustando a los rubios que seguían debatiendo. Rodé los ojos ¿Tanto drama le iban a meter si el gato era gay o no?

-¿Que paso?- me preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-Código verde- comenté tomando mis cosas desde la mesa.

Jack aceptó terminar con al coreografía sin nuestra ayuda, era demasiado genial como para que algo se le dificultara. Antes que abandonara la mesa totalmente me alcanzó algo y me dijo que le diera su saludo a Quinn. No pude evitar sentirme algo así como triste ¿Todavía seguía intentando ganarse su corazón? Realmente me daba pena, pero el chico no entendía.

Brittany se abalanzó sobre el encargado del edificio ni bien lo vio. Tenia la extraña obsesión con lograr que le contestara con la misma animosidad. Creo que la combinación de su pequeña altura, el bigote blanco y los grandes ojos le hacían recordar a algún dibujo de la infancia. Cuando al fin se desprendió del hombre, el cual se veía totalmente incomodo, se encamino hacia el ascensor sin esperarme. Con una leve sonrisa lo saludé y de paso le pedí disculpa por el comportamiento de mi amiga, resignado el hombre asintió la cabeza.

Genial! Britt me había dejado.

Cuando entre al departamento, con la llave maestra, que la rubia me había dado por si se olvidaba la de ella, noté que todo estaba extremadamente normal, como si no hubiera nadie en la casa. Para haber una crisis de color verde estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, realmente esperaba ver almohadones volando, gritos de dolor y a Santana yendo y viniendo por toda el departamento. Algo andaba realmente mal.

Al entrar a la sala de estar y no ver a nadie mis pies me llevaron directamente a la cocina. De no ser porque podía ver claramente a Santana apoyada contra la mesada, a Brttany sentada en la mesa y opuesta a ella a Quinn hubiera creído que realmente no había nadie. Mi aparición en la puerta hizo que las tres mujeres posaran sus ojos sobre mí.

Al detenerme en la mirada de Quinn sentí que se me rasgaba el corazón. Se veía tan triste, sin embargo, preferí mantenerme en el marco de la puerta. Realmente detestaba los códigos verdes. Pero todavía no lograba comprender como era que siempre terminaba en el escuadrón de rescate. Es mas, no se porque esas tres mujeres me introdujeron en su estrecha amistad.

Conocí a Brittany cuando comenzaron las grabaciones de nuestra web serie. Soy una persona tímida, y siempre lo voy a ser. Recuerdo que ella se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a hablar sin parar. Pensándolo bien, tendría que haberme molestado, pero me quede cautivada ante su personalidad. Progresivamente fuimos entablando una amistad, y progresivamente fui conociendo a las otras integrantes de su trío.

Lo primero que pensé cuando conocí a Santana, fue que me iba a matar y me iba tirar en el curso del Hudson. Y seguí con esa impresión hasta que Britt le aclaro que no iba a pasar nada entre nosotras ¿Por dios como podía pasar algo?

La presentación de Quinn fue mas tranquila, pero irónicamente muy parecida a lo que estábamos viviendo en estos momentos. Ese día andaba por la zona y como nunca decidí caerles sin aviso. Cuando Britt me atendió se veía triste y no sabia porque. De haberse peleado con Santana ya me hubiera contactado.

Cuando vi a la morocha abrazando a otra rubia que no era mí amiga, comprendí que era Quinn. Fue una extraña situación, nunca creí que Santana pudiera ser calida con otra persona que no fuera Britt y a pesar de la ternura que me genero eso, el dolor que desprendía el aura de su amiga era más poderoso. Con el tiempo comprendí que la presencia de Quinn siempre tenía un tinte de melancolía y tal vez dolor, que por lo general brillaba fuertemente en sus ojos. Debo confesar que de cierta forma era atrapante.

Brittany le tomo la mano y ese simple movimiento me distrajo de mis recuerdos. Quinn permaneció callada con la vista fija en la mesa, negándose a compartir miradas con alguna y que alguien supiera porque esta tan mal. Sin embargo las cuatro éramos concientes de que era lo que la traía así. Desgraciadamente la mayoría de las veces todo volvía ahí, era como un grillete amarrado a su ser. A pesar de eso ninguna de las tres la forzó. Sabíamos que eso se hacia cuando las situaciones eran extremas, onda días de desaparición, no cuando ella venia sola.

Santana dio un largo suspiro dejando la taza que tenía en sus manos en el lavaplatos. Haciendo el suficiente ruido como para que su contraste con el silencio que rodeaba el cuarto se hiciera ensordecedor. Se sentó frente a Quinn, le tomó las manos y empezó a jugar con ella. Todo el mundo sabe que no es la mejor persona para dar consuelo, por eso siempre esperaban a que Britt llegara para empezar a hablar en estas situaciones, sin embargo siempre lograba conciliar algún gesto que generara tranquilidad a la otra persona y en el caso de Quinn era jugar con sus manos.

-Lo hice- dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza.

Santana le soltó la mano por una milésima de segundo y suspiro largamente antes de volver a tomársela. Frunció el seño. Yo en mi caso rodé los ojos ¡Dios mio! ¿Es que esto nunca se iba a terminar? Britanny al contrario se noto un poco confundida, considere explicarle, pero era evidente que Quinn lo haría.

-Invoque al elefante con Rachel- explicó en un murmullo la rubia

-Debe haber costado meterlo en ese departamento, siempre creí que era una casa para enanos- comentó la otra rubia inconscientemente haciendo que Quinn sonría. Es en estos momentos donde realmente aprecias a esa rubia.

-No mi amor, quiere decir que le dijo a Berry lo que siente

-¿Por qué estas llamando a R por su apellido?

-Porque por lo que veo fue lo suficientemente idiota como para pasar a mi lista negra

-No seas tan cruel Sany- la regañó- ¿Q nos podes contar que paso?

La rubia afirmó levemente y ese dolor en mi pecho que había sentido no bien la había visto se reinstalo. Sentí la necesidad de acercarme a ella y abrazarla, pero mi timidez no me lo permitió, lo único que logre hacer fue sentarme junto a ella. Cuando procedió a centrarnos como todo se iba desarrollando estos últimos meses, yo diría años, logré por fin sostenerle una de las manos. Quinn me sonrío agradecida e entrelazó nuestro dedos, me sentí incomoda, pero sabia que de lo contrario la lastimaría mas.

Para cuando terminó la rubia se encontraba llorando suavemente contra el hombro de Britt, pero en ningún momento soltó nuestras manos. Por su parte, en alguna parte de la narración, Santana había logrado levantarse y ahora se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de la cocina. Ahora si, era una imagen típica de código verde.

Sabes no te entiendo- exclamó la morocha después de un buen tiempo- de todas las personas justo ¡ Justo se te ocurre decirle lo que sentís a Berry!- alzó los brazos desesperadamente-¡ Después de todo!- los dejo caer a sus lados- No ¡ No,no! realmente no puedo entenderte

¡No es que lo halla planeado algo así!- se defendió la rubia- no dije oh, Rach te traigo los Dvds que dejaste en casa… ahh se me olvidaba ¡Te amo!- exclamó golpeando la mesa con una mano y por ende soltando las mías. Prácticamente pude leer la mente de Brittany criticando la calidad actoral de su amiga, lo que casi me hace sonreír, pero la verdad no era el momento.

-Yo te advertí desde el principio- dijo Santana presionándose la nariz con dos dedos- Pero claaro, nunca le hagan caso a la loca

-Estas siendo terriblemente hipócrita

-¡Por eso mismo!- se pasó una mano por el pelo- Berry nunca tuvo una puta idea de donde estaba parada en relación con vos ¿Me vas a decir que no esperabas que reaccionara así? Rachel es muchas cosas, pero cuando le pones sentimientos y tu nombre en una misma oración huye aterrada y…

-No importa- la cortó- todo termino ahora

Inmediatamente después que esas palabras salieran de su boca nos quedamos en total silencio. Quinn hundió la cara entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo que hizo que retomáramos nuestras previas posiciones. Santana consiguió tranquilizarse con un largo suspiro, volvió a su anterior lugar y comenzó acariciarle la cabeza diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Nunca entendí sus métodos pero siempre era así, una pelea, aveces sin sentido, unos buenos minutos llorando y luego una pacífica charla. Y para no romper costumbres, así fue.

-No- dijo la rubia después de un buen rato- no te voy a mentir realmente deseaba que correspondiera lo que siento, siempre lo hice- su voz sonaba tan triste y cansada, tan desesperanzadoramente resignada que dolía- sabía que no iba a ser así, pero no esperaba que fuese tan fria o que me doliera tanto- suspiro largamente y consentro la mirada en algún punto de la mesa- en algo estas equivocada, quiere seguir la amistad

-Realmente me aparecería en el teatro y la mataría- suspiró la morocha tirandoce contra el respaldo de la silla- tengo dos teorías, o es una cínica o ama causarnos dolores de cabraza- dijo cerrando los ojos- ¿Qué pensas hacer?

-No se

El silencio nos volvió a envolver, pero esta vez era demasiado pesado para mi gusto. Me aclare la garganta llamando la atención de las otras tres mujeres en la habitación. Asumo que se habían olvidado que estaba con ellas, suele pasar en estas situaciones, siempre prefiero interrumpir cuando se que terminaron la charla. Mi punto de vista termina dándolas vuelta.

-Creo que hiciste bien

Santana y Quinn me miraron sorprendidas, como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Al contrario Brittany sonrío emocionada, creo que de cierta forma había comprendido mi punto.

-Talvez pasa como nos paso a Sany y a mi- dijo como si fuera obvio- dejándole ver que realmente la queres, tal vez Rachie deja la mascara fea que se robo del teatro tirada en el ropero y te pide tener sus momentos sexys nada mas que ahora como novias.

-Britt no hace mas de dos semanas se la fotografío en un café con Shefred- refunfuñó su novia- esta claro que no va a querer nada

-¿El fotógrafo?- preguntó y Santana afirmo- wow, ese si que es sexy- noté que Santana frunció el ceño evidentemente celosa- hay que admitir que R tiene un muy buen gusto y los consigue- No pude hacer otra cosa que coincidir con la rubia.

-En todo caso- comente llamándole la atención- por lo menos es el primer paso para que cortes esta relación- le apreté levemente la mano que se encontraba entre las mías- sabes que se esta tornando enfermiza.

Santana pareció convencida con mi punto y Brittany a pesar de verse desilusionada, parecía concordar con migo. Los ojos de Quinn brillaron con miedo y no pude evitar empatizar con ella. Sabia como era estar en su situación, creo que todas las del cuarto lo hacíamos. Pero como dicen, el tiempo la puede llegar a curar todo. Talvez nunca se borre, pero si se va.

Otra vez nos invadió el silencio y me dieron terrible ganas de cantar a todo pulmón ¿Por qué en estas situaciones siempre terminaban en silencios? Después de haber convivido con Britt por unos años, sabía que la rubia los detestaba, por eso siempre la música la acompañaba. También era consiente que ni Santana ni Quinn lo toleraban. Realmente la tensión nos estaba ganando.

Estaba abriendo la boca para volver a interrumpir el frustrante silencio cuando el teléfono celular de Q empezó a sonar. La rubia en un lento movimiento trato de atenderlo, pero Santana fue mucho mas rápida. Y sin mirar el identificador contestó

-Berry, te juro que- pero se interrumpió- ¿Hey como va tanto tiempo?- saludó con una sonrisa de lado- aguanta que te pongo en alta voz.

-Hola Quinn y asumo que Britt también esta con ustedes- escuche salir del teléfono

-¡Artie!- exclamaron las rubias emocionadas.

-Hola Art para vos también- hice notar mi presencia

-Hey Jess- se sobresaltó- supuse que todavía estabas en el set

-No no, surgió un contratiempo tuvimos que suspender.

-Son cosas que pasan

-Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba de voz- Brittany hizo un gesto ofendida- estaba empezando acreer que ya no nos querías más

-He andado arreglando algunas cosas

-¿Se puede saber para que me necesitas?- nos interrumpió Quinn- no es que no quiera que se pongan al día pero estamos algo así como ocupadas

-Oh, bue – le restó importancia- corazón decidme que fecha es

-Primero de julio- contestó mecánicamente- ¡oh! ¿Por eso llamaste?

-Por supuesto como no me voy a rendir hasta que aceptes. Y sabes que es así

-¿No seria mejor que busques otra actriz?- preguntó dando a entender que no pensaba aceptar- a esta altura estoy segura que hay muchas esperando tu llamada y no creo que tus productores esperen demasiado.

-Les deje claro que quería ciertas personas trabajando para este film si o si y como están demasiado interesados aceptaron

-Arti

-Dale hacelo por mí.

-Art sabes que no me gusta la cámara- y es ahora donde el chico se solía retirar, en el momento que comenzaba a aflorar lo Fabray en Q

-Por favor- rogó Artie- Fuiste actriz de todos mis trabajos durante mi carrera universitaria, tenes que ser la actriz principal de mi obra maestra

-Como su representante te aseguro que ella va a aceptar- intervino Santana

-Ok- aceptó inmediatamente el muchacho, no dejando hablar a la rubia- en unos días te llega el guión, besitos me tengo que ir- y sin mas cortó

Quinn se quedó mirando como el teléfono apagaba la pantalla y frunció el ceño. Brittany miraba súper confundida a su novia y yo trataba de no sonreír las ocurrencia de la latina.

-Desde cuando sos su representante- pregunté para dar pie a una posible gran pelea.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?- preguntó ofendida Bittany.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó la Quinn- ¿Quién te dijo que quería que lo fueses?

-Porque oriente mi carrera a el entretenimiento y tengo la misma sensibilidad que un artista- comentó como si fuera obvio- aparte admití que en un tiempo lejos de esta ciudad te va a hacer bien

Quinn no contestó

* * *

><p>Buuuu ¿Quinn se va a LA?¿Rachel va aparecer corriendo atrás del avión gritando su tremendo amor? ¿A Quinn al chocara un auto justo cuando se despide de Rachel, entonces nunca sabrán si se quedaba con el o ella?*¿Por fin Santana va a explicar que onda Ethan? ¿Britt tendrá su propio capitulo? ¿Y que mierda pasó con Finn? Quédense en esta pagina, comenten y lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo de "Crazy in love"<p>

* Notese que estoy muy ofendida con el cap 2 de la nueva temporada de Lip service, sin embargo es una serie que recomiendo.

Este capitulo además le trae de regalo una encuesta.

¿De que quieren que sea mi próximo Faberry?

*Vampiros: Saben siempre quise ser vampiro ¿ustedes?

*La precuela de este fic contada desde la perspectiva de Santana.

*Demonios y Ángeles. Hell yea! Porque esa combinación siempre es buenísima.

*Mundo Harry Potter. Porque es evidente que soy una nerd.

*Mutantes. Para acentuar aún más el echo que soy una nerd.

Espero su selección. Igual aclaro, antes de empezar con el otro termino este.


	12. Lover's Eyes- Mumford And Sons

No tengo formas para pedirles disculpas por mi horrible atraso. Lo único que tengo de defensa es que la compu en la que estaba escribiendo esta historia se quemó y no le había echo el back up al archivo y por ende tuve que reescribir todo y además la facu me ha andado absorbiendo. Mil disculpas a mis seguidor s

**Boston: **Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te agrade

**Pao Vargas**: Me gusta hacer las cosas confusas, creo que tiene que ver con mi propia personalidad jajaja. Si tenes razón, tampoco creo que puedas ser amigo de alguien con el que acabas de "romper", siempre se necesita un duelo para cerrar los ciclos. Yo creo que esta oportunidad que le da Artie es bastante grande como para escapar, a veces alejarse de los problemas para analizar la respuesta es necesario, habría que ver que hace. Y el miedo hace cualquier cosa y que las personas hagan cualquier cosa. Como nadie le escapa al miedo de ser lastimado, siempre terminamos complicando cosas que al final del camino son sencillas. Ahh que análisis de la mente humana, cualquiera diría que estudio psicología jajaja.

**gbrujndl**: Ethan está para quedarse un tiempito más, es de esos dolores de cabeza que joden y parece que no se van nunca.

Respecto a las temáticas de otros fics, todavía no se que hacer por el hecho que eh perdido todo lo que empecé y reescribir las historias no es fácil, ya veré que hago jajaja

En lo personal no creo que por una persona tenga miedo es cobarde, tener miedo es un instinto natural de las personas, después de todo, por más que nos neguemos, seguimos siendo animales y tenemos esas cosas primitivas. Para mí, las personas cobardes no son las que no tiene miedo, simplemente son las que nunca se atreven a enfrentarlos. Hablando de los personajes estoy de acuerdo que Santana y Rachel son personas determinadas y que no se detienen por nada, pero los otros personajes de Glee también lo son, todos a sus debidos tiempos y en su forma particular. Y en este fic en específico ambas personajes principales tiene miedo y ambas le huyen a la realidad. Pero la vida es así, en algún momento te la tenes que jugar de valiente, ella sola te encierra.

**Alexia:** Sii, por fin una de las mías que tiene esos sueños frustrados jajaja

Me gusta narrar desde la perspectiva de otros personajes que intervienen o no directamente en los sucesos, me parece que hace más rica la historia. Lamento anunciarte que Finn va a aparecer y que tengo la incapacidad de narrar algo y que me quede como si fuera Britt la que lo hace, es de más complicado ¬

**Supermili200:** jajaja en las relaciones humanas es complicado mantener la calma y más si son tan pelotudas como estas dos. Ya va a venir la paz jajaj

**Kimy:** Ambas construyeron la relación como es en estos momentos, una empujando, la otra dejándose empujar y aceptando las cosas. Yo creo que ambas son consiente de los sentimientos de la otra y creo que por esa misma razón se repelen. El miedo a querer y/o ser querido no es algo raro en las personas, menos si tiene un pasado con tantos problemas afectivos como los personajes originales de la serie los tienen.

**Helen:** Ya lo veras ;) jajaja

**Mely MS**: Sabes que tu review me obligo a postear este capítulo, realmente te lo agradezco jaajaja

Nuevamente les pido disculpas por el ridículo atraso, espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Lover's eyes- mumford and sons<p>

Lo primero que atinó a hacer cuando escuchó el despertador fue tomarlo y arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Pero no pudo, la segunda persona en la habitación fue mucho más rápida que ella y lo apagó como si no estuviera molestando su hermoso sueño. Entre dormida sonrió cuando sintió como le acariciaba la espalda y en un murmuro le pedía que se levantara que iba a llegar tarde a su primer día. Con un gruñido se levantó y con los ojos prácticamente cerrados seleccionó la ropa y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

Desde la habitación podía escuchar el sonido del departamento, como la cafetera y los platos moviéndose por la cocina. Esa aura de familiaridad la envolvió, dándole la paz necesaria para poder sobrellevar el día. Salió con más fiaca del baño que con la que entro, le resultaba realmente paradójico que durante sus años de adolecente era imposible que durmiera más allá de las 7 de la mañana y ahora no se podía levantar. Entró a la cocina arrastrando los pies para llamarle la atención a la mujer moviéndose en ella.

-Que tengas suerte amor- dijo la otra sonriéndole mientras le alcanzaba una taza de café

-¿A dónde vas?

-Vuelvo a la cama- contestó como si fuera obvio- hoy no tengo ensayo hasta después del mediodía- le dio un fugaz beso y salió corriendo al cuarto nuevamente- Acordarte que tenemos almuerzo con Nathan- gritó desde el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto

Con una leve molestia por haber sido víctima de abandono, terminó su desayuno y preparo los papeles para salir. La insensibilidad de su supuesta pareja realmente le había sacado toda paz que había adquirido desde el baño. En el momento que metió la llave en la puerta, sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda.

-¿Vos creías que te iba a dejar así?

-Conociéndote- dijo dando un suspiro- si

-Por dioss- protestó la mujer – me conoces, sabes que nunca te dejaría en banda y menos hoy.

-Porque te conozco se que es posible

Como respuesta recibió algo así como una carcajada y un beso en la mejilla

-No seas tonta- comentó divertida la otra terminando de abrir la puerta- va a estar todo bien- y con eso la empujó hacia el pasillo- ahora no vuelvas mas

Tuvo toda la intención de contestarle algo, pero se le vio imposibilitado ya que su chica le cerró la puerta en la cara. Rodó los ojos resignada ante esa actitud tan predecible y decidió, como nunca, bajar por las escaleras.

Encontrar un taxi que la llevara hasta el teatro fue un trabajo extremadamente cansador, se vio tentada en algún momento de desistir y concurrir nada al ensayo. Pero su personalidad responsable, y el hecho de que tal vez esa obra la iba a lanzar a la fama la obligaron a casi matar a una señora mayor para poder tomar el dichoso vehículo.

Cuando se paró frente a la edificación, que sería su casa por un tiempo, la sintió tan inmensa o tal vez ella se sintió demasiado pequeña. Le resulto una sensación bastante perturbadora, nunca nada ni nadie había podido tirar abajo su ego, pero esa estructura de ladillos y metal lo logro. Puso su mejor sonrisa de show, esa que había practicado desde nena, dio un largo suspiro y entró a esa terrible jungla.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Se atrevía a decir que el ensayo fue genial, los actores que habían seleccionado y los que había pedido específicamente los productores eran geniales, con un gran talento y una calidad humana que no esperaba. Se sentía alegre y tranquila, gracias al universo, su pequeño nene, el que había gestado desde que entro a la universidad, estaba en buenas manos. Sonrió, por fin esos sueños de chica del interior estaban empezando a cumplirse.

Una contagiosa carcajada hiso que sacara su cabeza de esa nube llena de arcoíris y unicornios que se estaba formando en su imaginario. Tenía que admitir que de todo el elenco, ella, era la que más talento tenía y sobre todo, la que más llamaba la atención. Por fin había logrado entender esa dichosa fascinación, que generaba esa mujer parada al otro lado del escenario.

-Berry- le llamó la atención desde tu lugar

-¿Si directora?- el evidente temblor en su voz, le generó los más profundos deseos de torturarla por mas que no lo quería realmente, se le hiso imposible no dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ven, siéntete con migo- dijo palmeando el asiento junto suyo

Rachel asintió rápidamente, pero tratando de disimular su nerviosismo se sentó donde le había marcado. A pesar de todo el silencio las rodeo por un buen tiempo hasta el punto de tornarse molesto. El nerviosismo de la mujer junto a ella hacia aun más molesto el brutal silencio. Rodó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta, como para hacer un poco de estamento antes de conversar.

-¿Me podes explicar porque mi amiga esta en Los Angeles?

-Es tu amiga- contestó seca- ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo yo?

-Porque vos sos su garche de momento- contestó rápidamente.

El dolor que se dibujó en el rostro de la otra y generó que la culpa la envolviera. Pero la imagen de su amiga con las ojeras características de alguien que había estado llorando y esa sonrisa quebrada, mientras le decía que le había salido un trabajo en Los Angeles no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Por un momento sintió el impulso de atacarla, pero recordó que era la actriz principal e su obra y el amor de la vida de su amiga.

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y la dejo ir, tenía que armarse de paciencia para hacer lo que originalmente había planeado hacer. Tal vez si el mundo fuera menos idiota, orgulloso e inseguro la gente no tendría que hacer este tipo de intervenciones.

-Está bien- continuó viendo que la otra no pensaba a hablar- vamos a tomarlo por el lado más suave- hizo una pausa para meterle dramatismos, que fuera a ser menos violenta no quería decir que no pudiera abusarse de la situación- cuando Quinn vuelva a vos, por favor, tene decidido que queres con ella- le pidió tranquilamente

-Quinn no me va a habar nunca más en la vida- murmuró mirando hacia el piso

-Yo te aseguro que va a volver

-¿Por qué si me he comportado como una mierda con ella?

-Porque sos importante para ella- contestó simplemente- y cuando es así, ella simplemente vuelve.

Rachel bajó la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos, de no saber que es judía hubiera creído que estaba resando para que la rubia volviera rápido. Mirando más detalladamente notó que estaba al borde de las lagrimas. De haber sido otro momento y probablemente otra persona la hubiera abrazado y consolado, pero le aprecia que en estos momento debía dejarla con su velorio tranquila.

-He sido horrible con ella- dijo estremeciéndose entre pequeños sonlollos- yo no me perdonaría

-¿Sabías que Quinn y yo fuimos pareja?

-¿Qué?- pregunto confusa y hasta molesta

-Eso- dije- fui su pareja por varios años- le explicó- hasta que se metió en esa cosa con Ethan

-¿Pero qué paso?

-La vida- contestó con una sonrisa- nos conocimos en YALE y nuestra relación empezó rara, las dos veníamos de pasar desamores importantes y ambas lo sabíamos. Éramos un proyecto para olvidar los amores imaginarios- fijó su mirada en el escenario, mientras se perdía en algunos de sus mejores recuerdos- pero en algún momento nos enamoramos de verdad- sonrío embelesada por el pasado- admito que fue una de las relaciones más importantes de mi vida y se que la de Quinn también, construimos mucho juntas, como así lo destruimos- frunció el ceño- pero siempre tuve la sensación de que en algún punto ella te veía en mi.

-Perdón yo…

-No, no te disculpes- le interrumpió- Quinn siempre me dejo en claro que para ella yo era yo y nadie más, y siempre estuvo claro- dijo seguramente- pero siempre supe que a pesar que me amaba con todo lo que podía, había ciertas situaciones en las que te recordaba.

-Por eso terminaron- negó con la cabeza- ¿y por que entonces?

-Porque yo me enamore de otra mujer y no podía atarla a mi siendo que ya no la quería como antes- confesé- desgraciadamente me tarde demasiado tiempo en dejarla ir, la termine engañando y lastimándola en el camino- se rio - no esperabas eso, no?

-La verdad que no- dijo sonriendo tímidamente

Y a pesar de todo eso hoy en día es de mis más cercanas amigas- terminó el resumen de su relación- por eso te digo que decidas para cuando vuelva

-No se en que estaba pensando

-No estabas pensando- la interrumpió- solo estate decidida- miro el reloj- mierda Jenny me va a querer matar teníamos un almuerzo con su mejor amigo

La saludo con un beso y prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el restaurant, si perfeccionaba su técnica deaparición, tal vez la rubia no se enojaba tanto.

* * *

><p>Bueeeno, que les ha parecido? Lo se, capitulo de transición, que hueva, pero es necesario. No les prometo actualizar pronto, pero que voy a actualizar, voy a actualizar. Disculpen por la tardanza y que tengan felices fiestas.<p> 


End file.
